Hide Me Forever
by FullMetal-Flames
Summary: Ed and Al are children who have no parents nor any known relatives. They're both stuck in a hospital. Al forgot everything, and suffers from amnesia, while Ed is like a broken helpless doll. What happens when Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc, college students, volunteer for the hospital? AU RoyEd parental! AlJean Parental! Enjoy Cometflare :D
1. Chapter One: Roy Meets Ed

_A/N: Hey everyone, FullMetal at your service ^\\\^ I'm up with another story. I probably wrote this because of Cometflare, for helping me and giving motivation~ I WUFFS YOU BUDDY! Lololol (I don't even know you in RL XD) anyways, this is for her! Here I go! Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I would NEVER own FullMetal Alchemist, but if I did Edward and Roy would be married already :p _

The four college students sat in Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang's dorm room. The four teens were Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, and Roy Mustang. They all decided to meet up for lunch, but this time eat indoors instead of out.

"Ahhh… thank god it's the weekend! I've been stumped with exams the whole week," A dirty blonde man said with a cigarette in hand.

"Jeez Jean you're such a slacker. It's not _that_ bad!" A black haired man with glasses countered. Riza just smiled, and Roy lied down on the carpet floor.

The black haired teen sighed heavily. "I don't see why you're arguing over exams. I'm just concerned over the fact that we have to volunteer. It's stupid. And, it wastes my time." Maes started to burst out laughing.

Jean, on the other hand, smirked widely. "By waste of time you mean for your _'dates.'_ If that's what you wanna call em.'" However, to Jean's dismay his raven haired friend had a smug look on his face. "Yes, Jean. I mean my _'dates.'_ But, the reason I have so many is because I take _yours_. Thanks for last night, by the way." Roy winked. Jean groaned, and Maes just laughed louder.

Riza just ate her food quietly, not wanting to but in the three boy's quarrel. She just wanted to eat in peace without any disturbances.

Maes patted Roy's back. "Oh, come on! I think it'll be fun. Hey, look on the bright side I get to work at a day care center!"

"And, how will that help me?"

I don't know… I just wanted to tell you," The happy teen shrugged. Maes, and Jean started to snicker, and even Ms. Stern Riza Hawkeye stifled a giggle.

The dirty blonde took out a lighter and lit a cigarette, but to his dismay it was taken away from him. Well, more like snatched and stomped out by a certain blonde woman. "Jean! No smoking! Especially in a closed room!" She slapped the disappointed boy on the head.

"Ow! And, Heymans doesn't mind if I do! You're so cruel!"

"Well, that's Heymans _not_ me. He's so careless anyways…" The strict girl sighed.

Maes pushed up his glasses and then looked over at Jean. "By the way, what are you volunteering for Jean?"

Jean leaned his head back, and stayed like that for a while. "Well, actually, I never really picked anything. I don't know what's left to choose from."

Roy mumbled, "Hospital."

Jean had a look of disgust on his face. "Dammit all the way to hell! I hate hospitals, everyone's all sick. And… eeeeeew." Riza rolled her eyes, and Maes just had a look of amusement on his face. Roy started to laugh hysterically. "You have to work at the hospital! Sucks to be you!" Jean glared lightly, but then grinned. "You don't have a place to volunteer either, so jokes on you! HA!"

Riza smiled to herself, she knew Roy and Jean would at least learn some responsibility at the hospital. Good. They _needed_ it.

"So Roy will be coming with me. Good, I can't go alone… hospitals suck!"

"Hey! Who said I'll be coming with you?!"

"I did!" Riza interrupted. "You both need it, so stop whining, man up, and just go!" Both college students glanced at each other and grumbled, "Fine."

X~~~~~~~~~~~X

It was three days later from Roy and Jean's "_decision._" The two teens were walking in the hospital. Everything was set, and they were going to find out what patient they were going to keep company. "I'm so nervous! What if we get some psycho, or a delusional pruny old woman."

"Jean, we'll be fine. Were probably going to die of boredom, but I'm sure we won't get some weird ass psycho." Jean nodded. They both walked up to the desk. A young lady was sitting at the small table, she had long pretty dark brown hair tied up into a high ponytail.

She smiled up at the two young adults. "Well, you must be Roy Mustang, and Jean Havoc! It's nice to meet you guys~! Well, Jean's room is the fourth floor, roomD14. Roy Mustang's room is the second floor, room B2."

"Thanks." They both said in perfect unison.

Meanwhile, in room B2 a small golden boy was lying on his right side, facing the wall. His eyes slowly opened, but then closed again. His doctor said not to lie on right side because of his arm, but he really didn't care. He didn't want anyone to see his face. The boy bit his lip, his back started to sting. His left hand, his _only_ hand, lightly fluttered over the gash. It was covered but it still hurt.

His left hand rested back on his side. A groan escaped his light pink lips. "ugh… too…. m-much pain." His golden eyes squeezed shut, stifling a scream. He didn't like showing any weakness. But, inside everything was ripped apart, especially his heart. His own brother couldn't even remember him, he was a broken mess, he has no mother nor father (good thing, he's a bastard anyways), and he's missing two limbs.

The wounded boy heard a door click open. He thought it was just his stupid doctor. But, he heard two voices. He knew one of them was his doctor… but, the other one. He didn't know quite know. "Ah, Ed. Your pills worn off. Let me get you some more. I'll be back…. Uhhh Roy?" Roy nodded, and looked at Ed.

His eyes widened. The poor child was a mess! He had no shirt on, so he could see his back. There was some blood spots on the bandage covering his back. He had scars, and bandages littering his left arm. He knew there was probably more, but he couldn't see it because the blanket went up to the boy's lower waist.

The raven haired adolescent slowly sat down in a hard plastic chair. "Hi, I'm Roy Mustang." Ed grunted back in response. To break the three second silence Doctor Sane, Ed's doctor, walked in. "Come here Ed." His hand reached out and rolled the tired child over. Sane dumped two pills in Ed's small hand, and gave him a glass of water. "Eat em'." Ed wanted to disobey, and throw the pills in that sorry doctor's face, however he did what he was told. He wasn't in the mood for arguing today.

Once Roy saw a glimpse of the boy's golden eyes he almost gasped. They looked so lifeless, and empty. It _scared_ him. He pitted the poor child. He _really_ did. The kid had all kinds of things attached to him. Heart monitors, IV's, and other systems that he had no clue what they were.

Roy looked up at the doctor, realizing how young he was. He was slim, and quite tall. He had about three to seven piercings on his ears, and had a tattoo on his neck (he had them in other various areas as well). Sane had light black hair that it almost looked a greyish-white. Sane smiled once Ed swallowed the pills, and ruffled his hair. "Have fun you two! Oh, and Roy…. Be careful he's feisty," Sane smirked.

With that, the doctor left leaving the young adult, and child alone. "Soooo, what's your name?" Roy asked awkwardly.

"I-I don't… like you. So… s-shut up, and s-s-save… your breath." The golden male said in between coughs.

"Well then…" Roy crossed his legs, and thought that he was _never_ going to get out of this one. The kid seemed…. So anti-social. But, Roy pushed on. "Tell me when you feel sick or whatever your problem is, so I can call your doctor in. Okay?"

"He's… a-a jerk." Roy chuckled. This kid had some insults up his sleeve. Just one after another. Roy sighed. He'll have a hard time with this kid. He just knew it…

_A/N: I hope you like it! I worked my butt off, I didn't know where to stop! Next Jean will be meeting Al, that's all I know. Oh, Sane is kinda like Roy (as a colonel) to Ed. He teases him and what not. Just to get that out there! He's probably the only OC I'll have in here… sorry if they were OOC by the way =.= I tried. Anyways review please, and thanks for reading! LOVE YA _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	2. Chapter Two: Jean Meets Al

_A/N: Heeeeey! Yea, I didn't get many reviews on this one D: I thought I would. All I got was a crap load of "Alerts" If you like this story please review, because I'm unsure of this one… here you go Cometflare! Enjoy~ _

_Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to its rightful owner, Hiromu Arakawa, not me. _

The elevator beeped, and said "2nd Floor." Roy waved, and said his goodbyes to Jean. Meanwhile, the blonde smoker was waiting till' it got to his floor. It dinged, alerting Havoc that he was at the right floor.

Once he stepped out, he saw a woman standing there with a nurse uniform on. She had a brownish-blonde hair color. A clip board was held in her hands. She turned to look at the tall young adult, and smiled. "Oh! You must be Jean Havoc! I'm your patients nurse… Nurse Nichole. But, you can call me Nikki~" Jean nodded, following the small nurse to D14.

Jean noticed that this was the children's section. There were cute drawn pictures on the wall, decorated doors, and last but not least children. Nikki opened the door, and lead the college student inside.

Jean slowly approached the child sitting on the bed. He had sandy brown hair, and big innocent green eyes. In his hands he was clutching a purple cat. "Uh, hey kid… I'm Jean. Jean Havoc." Jean said suddenly. The little boy looked up. "Uhm…. Am I supposed to say something back?"

Nikki walked over to the confused boy, and whispered something in his ear. His mouth made a little "o." "Oh yea! I'm Alex… no wait that's not right. Ummmm…"

"It's Alphonse, sweetie. Alphonse."

"Oh… I'm Alphonse!" Jean snickered a little. The kid was kind of cute. But, Jean still _sucked_ with kids. They always ended up biting, or hitting him. He sighed and sat down in the hard plastic chair anyways.

Nichole leaned over to Jean, and whispered "Alphonse has amnesia. He was in a bad train accident. His older brother is worse though. Be careful of what you say. And, don't be alarmed if he forgets your or his name. It happens quite often." Jean nodded silently, and then averted his gaze back on Alphonse. Once he thought about it, and looked a little harder he had a few bandages here and there. The only thing that stuck out most was the boy's broken arm. The dirty blonde made a mental note to be careful of that.

She stood up, and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Bye Jean~"

"Uh, yea… bye." The door closed, and Jean gave a sigh of relief. He wondered what he could do to "keep Alphonse company." What read him a book? Jeez, what do they expect him to do, it's not like he's the kids' brother or something. Wait… he forgot who his brother was, never mind that.

"Do you like her?" Alphonse asked suddenly, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Kid, I like almost every girl." Jean chuckled to himself, and smirked. Alphonse squeezed his toy cat harder. He didn't know what to say when people get like this. Jean acted like he wasn't there. Al doesn't like being '_imaginary_'.

"Uhm… c-can we….? Wait, I forgot what I was gunna say. Ummmm… oh yea! Can we play something."

"Huh? Oh… uh yea. What'dya wanna do?" Al shrugged. The young blonde adult bit his lip, starting to think. Then, he saw a coloring book. He stood up and grabbed that off a shelf of toys. He put it in front of Al. "How about this?" Al nodded eagerly, glad that he gets to play.

Jean picked Al up, careful not to touch his broken arm. He didn't have any weird needles on him, so he thought he could just go play on the floor or something. The smoker plopped down on the floor, and set Al gently in between his legs. Jean put down the coloring book, and crayons next to Al.

The small boy reached for the crayons and tried opening them, but to no avail. The 19-year-old noticed that Alphonse was struggling. He smiled, and took it out of Al's grasp. He popped it open, and gave it to the thrilled child. Al took out a bright red crayon and started to rub it across the page.

However, the sandy haired boy was having some trouble. His cast was on his right arm, so it was hard to color. He probably forgot how to write anyways. Jean took out a light blue crayon, and colored on the other page.

Al caught that Jean was coloring, so he peeked over noticing that he was coloring _in_ the lines. Havoc sniggered, and glanced at Al. He put his large hand over Al's small left hand. "Here, like this." He guided Al's hand with the light blue crayon, showing him how to properly color.

Alphonse had a look of interest, and a pang of happiness on his features. He smiled widely, realizing that he just colored the _right_ way. Jean slowly let go of Al's baby-like hand, revealing how the picture looked.

"Thank you!" Al exclaimed. Jean ruffled his hair lightly. Al turned the page, determined to color the picture right, and give it to Jean. But, it was a surprise so he couldn't let the college student know until he was done.

Havoc looked down at the concentrated boy, and asked "So, Alphonse… do you remember my name?" Al dropped his crayon and looked down more.

"N-no…"

"It's Jean." Al sniffled, and then started to cry a little. He thought John- no wait Jean was mad at him for not knowing his name. "Wait! No don't cry! What are you, four? No reason to cry." But to Jeans' dismay Al cried harder. "Uh, I think that came out wrong. Don't cry Al, you're not four! Do you wanna know who's four?"

Al nodded. Jean leaned closer to Al, and started to whisper in his ear. "Okay. Don't tell anyone, though… or else he'll kill me. One of my best friends, Roy, he always whines, and guess what? He _drools_ when he sleeps. You're a big boy, you don't drool, right?"

"Right!" Jean backed away from Al, and put out his pinky. Al gave a confused look. "What?"

"You supposed to put out your hand, and stick out your pinky. We pinky promise, that means you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Yea!" Al put out his pinky, and Jean locked them together. The little boy giggled joyously. Havoc smiled, and ruffled his hair again.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

In room B4 it was the complete opposite. Ed was still facing the wall, away from Roy. To Roy's disappointment, he was still sitting there quietly bored out of his mind. Every time the young adult strikes up a conversation, Ed just told him to '_shut up'_ or he didn't even get a response at all.

To break the silence yet again, Sane walked into the room. He glanced at Roy, and mouthed an apology. The doctor walked over to the stubborn boy, and flicked him lightly on the left arm. "Hey, Ed… it's time to change your bandages. Wake up." Ed simply groaned, and shoed Sane away, but the doctor was persistent.

"I'm _not_ leaving. Get up. _Now._" Sane had a certain edge to his voice, he talked to Ed as if it was an order or something. Roy wanted to warn Sane that Ed was still a child, but he refrained from doing so and just kept his mouth shut.

The black haired doctor pulled Edward up gently. Mustang's eyes widened twice in size. The golden male didn't have a right arm! What could have possibly happen to make the boy get bruised up _that bad_.

Ed's golden eyes were narrow slits, and he glared at his doctor. "Bastard."

"Hey, what my parents did is none of your business," Sane Joked. "C'mon now, just sit up for me, I don't want your wounds to get infected."

"No…!" Sane gave him a stern look, nevertheless Ed slid back down. The young doctor reached out his hand, but Ed slapped it away.

"I said '_no'._" Sane sighed heavily, and yanked Ed up. But, not too hard. He knew he had to be gentle. He pulled down the thin blanket and revealed Ed's leg. Once again Roy was shocked, by the lack of limbs Ed had.

Sane slowly unwrapped the gauze around Ed's wait, forehead, and left arm. He put some Neosporin on the injuries, and fresh gauze. He went to Edward's back and unwrapped all the tons of body bandages, to reveal a large bright red gash. It went to his upper right shoulder all the way down to his lower hip.

Roy stared in awe at all the sores on Ed's body. It was unbelievable! Sane looked thoughtfully at it. "Well… it's healing. It's not that deep, so no stiches needed. Hmmm… it might leave a scar, that's for sure."

The 22-year-old doctor looked at his watch. "Oh shit! Umm, Roy just put some cream on the gash, and cover it up. All the supplies are in that cabinet up there. I have another patient to take care of, bye!" Sane hurried out the door, leaving the pair alone yet again.

Roy stood up, and took fresh gauze out. He took the cream off the small counter under the cabinet, and walked over to Ed. He reached out his hand to rub the cream in, but Ed smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Ed screamed. It came out so powerfully that Ed was even surprised.

The sickly child started to cough violently. Roy winced at how horrible it sounded. Edward coughed so much that he can barely breathe. Roy pated his back softly, until he calmed down. Once Ed saw Roy at his side, he pushed him away with his only hand.

"Come on, I need to cover it up… stop moving."

"N-no…" Ed took a large breath. "I-I don't… want you touching m-me… leave me… a-alone!" Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Let me help you!"

"No!"

"Damnit, just let me help you!"

"I SAID NO!"

Roy came closer, but Ed slapped his arm. The frustrated teen growled in annoyance. This kid was getting on his last nerve. "Ed-"

"D-don't say… my name like you k-know me!"

Roy's last nerve shattered. He strode over to the bed, and reached out his hand. Like every other time Ed tried to slap his arm away. However, this time Roy reacted faster. He grabbed his left arm, and stared at him. He lifted his left hand, and slapped Ed across the face. _Hard._

Ed looked up, his eyes wide. He looked like he's been shattered, and every color drained from his body. The only thing that stood out, was the bold red mark on his face. Realizing what he just did, Roy let go off Ed's hand. "Ed… I-I didn't mean to do that. You got me frustrated… I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head vigorously, and tried scooting back, but he hissed in pain. In his eyes all that showed was fear, as if this happened before. "N-n-no, s-stop. Don't t-touch me…!" Ed trembled where he sat.

_All he wanted was to be left alone… forever. To never be touched. All he wanted was his brother to smile again, and say his name. That's all….. is that too much to ask?_

_A/N: sad isn't it? Well, at least at the end D: I'm sorry I had to make Roy be a jerk. I hope you liked it! I busted my ass on this XD lol for some reason I'm good at writing depressing things… it's just SO MUCH EASIER! XP Thank you all who reviewed you made my day. And, thank you if you are reading this now ^_^ _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	3. Chapter Three: A Broken Heart

_A/N: Suppers! I'm soooo happy! I GOT SO MANY FRIKKNEN' REVIEWS ON THE SECOND CHAPTER! I feel so accomplished XD Anyways, I'm sure you all think I made Roy seem like such an ASS, but I had to! It's so Ed could trust him even less now ;D get my drift? Yea, I'm evil I know. But it gets better! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted :3 Anyways, enough of my rambling… ENJOY~ _

_Disclaimer: Yeaaaaa, I said this before but… Me. No. Own. FMA. XP _

_Warning: Just language. Flames tempted me! IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR! Heads up~_

Ed slowly scooted back, trying to get away from the person who just _slapped_ him. Roy had more of a pleading look in his eyes, though. "Ed… look I'm sorry. It was out of hand… no pun intended." Ed rolled his eyes, at Roy's simplicity.

But, once again Ed moved back. He didn't want to be touched. Roy went too far, he knew it was his fault… but. "Does it hurt?" Edward glanced up at Roy, shocked from what he said. When their eyes locked, Edward quickly looked back down. He bit his lip slightly. Roy noticed that Ed was avoiding looking at him.

With that, Roy took his chance. He slid next to Ed, and swiftly wrapped the fresh gauze around the fragile blonde. Edward looked up stunned, about to push the young adult away. However, Roy just finished.

"There… doesn't that feel, at least, _a little_ better." Roy just noticed that Ed's heart monitor started to slow down, showing that he was a little less anxious. Ed glared at the teen, harshly. Roy put up his hands in defense. He slowly got up, and moved over to the hard plastic chair.

The raven haired teen heard the door click open. It was a nurse. Mustang thought it would be Sane, but realized that he was still busy with his other patients.

The brunette nurse walked over to Roy. "Mr. Mustang, visiting hours are over. You're welcomed to leave now. Thank you for visiting Edward." She bowed, and hurried out the door.

The college student smiled at Edward. "It was _nice_ to meet you, Edward." Without mentioning the "Incident," he left. He closed the light blue door quietly. Roy decided to meet Jean by the elevator. He walked over to it, waiting for the dirty blonde to emerge from the device.

Just on cue, the elevator opened revealing Jean, himself. "Hey Roy! How'd it go? Who'd you get?" Roy sighed heavily.

"Oh god… I feel like such an asshole. I got like a seven year old kid. I got mad at em' cause' I had to put some bandages on him, and he wouldn't let me… so I _slapped_ him. His name's Edward, he's really beat up." Jean winced.

"Ouch, that sucks. Yup, Maes was right you have anger issues."

"OH SHUT UP!" Roy slapped Jean playfully on the arm. Jean just snickered.

The raven haired college student slung his arm lazily around the smoker's shoulder. "Well then Mr. Smartass, who'd you get?"

"Well, since you asked… I. Got. The. Cutest. Kid. Ever. The poor kid has amnesia, though. His name's Alphonse. He's a cute kid." Roy chuckled.

"You lucky bastard! Edward hates me!" Jean laughed.

"Hey Roy….. everyone hates you!" Jean laughed again, and started to run, avoiding Roy's evil wrath.

Once the two got back to their college, they both headed to their dorms. Roy walked to his dorm, and unlocked the door. Once he walked in he was greeted by Maes' huge smile. "What? You look like a pedophile… stop smiling like that. It's fucking creepy."

"Oh… don't be a pussy pants! Soooo, how'd it go Roy-boy?" Roy cringed.

"Don't call me that. And, it sucked because I'm an asshole. If you wanna know what happened ask Jean. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I'm tired as hell. Night."

"Okay! I'll be quiet… Night Roy-boy."

"Ugh." Mustang rolled his eyes, and just threw his shirt in the corner. He kept his jeans on, and just passed out under the warm welcoming covers. In Jean's dorm he did the same, except he wasn't annoyed nor did he have Maes as a roommate…. He had Heymans Breda.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

The next morning came fast. Roy heard an alarm clock go off. He groaned, and rolled over. "Maaaaaes," The tired teen whined.

"Yea, yea. I know." All Roy saw was a black, and purple blob move around the room. It was too early to get up for him. He's getting up at eleven. But, that didn't last long, or at least for him.

His phone went off. He grabbed it, and glanced at the bright screen squinting in the process. It read '11:01'. Jean texted him to wake him up. Smart. The groggy adolescent pulled himself out of bed. He took a _very_ quick shower. He threw on some faded dark blue skinny jeans, and a plain white T-shirt with a grey jacket.

He ran his pale hand through his hair, and threw the hood over his head. He sauntered over to the door, and walked out to the hallway to be met with Havoc with a cigarette in his mouth (as usual.) He gave Roy a coffee. The tired teen thanked him, and they continued to walk.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, so it would get the two men there around 11:30. Once the pair arrived at the hospital, they walked to their assigned rooms saying "Hello" to the nurses along the way.

For the second time, Roy and Jean said their goodbyes to each other. The dusty blonde arrived at room D14. He opened the blue door to only be greeted by Nikki, and Alphonse. Nikki smiled, and Al gave a small grin.

Jean strolled over to the sandy haired boy, and ruffled his hair playfully. "So kiddo, what'cha grinin' about?" Nichole looked up, and noticed he had a cigarette. How can no one notice?

"JEAN! Take that out of your mouth!" She yanked it out of his mouth, and put it out. She gave the teen a stern look. "You could get Al even _more_ sick!" Jean smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh… sorry bout' that."

Nichole went to throw the cigarette out, and get some lunch for the forgetful boy. Suddenly, Al pulled on Havoc's large hand. The smoker turned to face Alphonse. "Hm?"

"I made something for you…"

"Oh really now!" Al nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!"

He revealed his surprise that was hidden behind his back. He showed Jean a colored picture. It was a little kitten playing with yarn. The 19-year-old beamed. The kid was _too_ cute! He could tell that his nurse wrote the note at the bottom, though. It read _'To: Jean Havoc. From: Alphonse. Thank you for teaching me~'_

Yup… that was defiantly Nichole's handwriting.

The happy college student gave his thanks, and had a small five minute conversation with the boy. Well, it was five minutes because Nurse Nikki came back with Al's lunch. The light brunette nurse left again, saying that she had other patients to watch over.

Al started to munch on his food happily. But, in the elder's opinion the food looked _disgusting_! It was just mush with milk on the side. The only good thing was probably the orange. The milk seemed… off.

The disgusted male ignored it, nevertheless. He waited patiently for the hungry child to finish his food. The happy green eyed youth looked up at Jean. He had food on the side of his mouth… cute.

Havoc grabbed the napkin that was sitting on the side of the light gray tray. He dabbed Al's cheek. "There. All clean." Al giggled joyously.

"Ummmm, J-Jean?"

"That's my name! What'dya need?"

"Can I go outside?" Alphonse had a pleading look in his emerald green eyes. Jean just couldn't say no!

"Hmmm… are you allowed to?" Al nodded eagerly. Jean sighed and grabbed Al's hand, holding it gently in his much larger hand.

His hand felt so small, and fragile in his hand. It felt like….. he held a life in the palm of his hand. This kid depends on him to keep him company, and happy. The college student smiled.

He slowly lead Alphonse out the door, walking at the small boy's pace. In Al's other hand he held his small purple cat stuffed animal. He saw a nurse walking by, so he asked her where he could take Al.

She suggested that _'You might want to take him to his brother's room. Help him remember. Then you could take him outside. He hasn't seen him for a while. Room B4.' _So that's what brought Jean Havoc, and Alphonse Elric to room B4.

He knocked lightly. He noticed that Alphonse was jumping up, and down. Obviously, he was excited to this _brother_ of his. He heard a familiar voice say 'It's open.' Jean turned the knob.

THERE WAS ROY! Holy shit, Edward! That was the kid Roy was talking about…. He forgot that that was Al's _brother_.

The little boy stared at Ed. He was confused. He didn't have a brother…. Or at least that's what he thought. The golden boy smiled sadly at the 9-year-old boy. "Hey, Al. How are you?"

"Ummmm, good. _You_ don't look so good, though. Do you want to hold my cat?" Edward chuckled lightly. He shook his head.

"Naw, I'm good. Thanks, though. I'm fine…" Ed looked down at his hand. He felt like he was going to cry. His body shook slightly. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes. But, he decided otherwise. He wiped them away quickly, without anyone noticing.

"So… who are you?" Ed's heart practically stopped. Roy's eyes widened, and Jean gaped at Al. Ed stood still. Nothing. _Nothing came out of his mouth. _He was _frozen._ He could barely breathe. His emotions built up inside him, but he said _nothing_.

Al still stood there, confused as usual. Jean finally spoke. "A-Alphonse. That's your brother… you remember right?"

"I _don't_ have a brother."

Ed shoulders sagged. Ii felt like he was just stabbed. His heart broke into more than a million pieces. _'I don't have a brother.'_ It replayed over and over in his head. _'A-Al I love you…. Always.'_ Ed closed his eyes, but spoke again. "Yes. He doesn't have a brother," Ed said stoically. Jean, and Roy froze. The poor child.

Jean turned to the door. "Ummmm, I think we should be going. Bye Roy… Edward." Roy nodded. Jean pulled Al out. Ed just stayed completely still. The door closed, leaving a surprised Roy and a silent Edward alone. Roy reached out his hand.

"Don't touch me." Roy's hand froze. But then he moved it a little closer.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ed screamed, with a broken tone. Roy saw the blonde started to tremble. His left hand went up to hold his own face. His bangs covered his face, so Roy wouldn't see. So, he wouldn't see him _break. _

One tear slipped by, and plopped on Ed's leg. His leg moved slowly, he brought it to his chest, and held it with his one hand. The broken boy shook with every movement. His heartbeat slowed.

Roy got up, and lifted Ed's head up. He wiped the one tear from his face. "I'll leave. I know you want to be alone… I'll explain it to Sane. One thing, though. It's okay to cry." Edward mumbled something incoherent when Roy was near the door.

"Hm…?"

"T-thanks," Ed mumbled quietly. Roy smiled softly.

"You're welcome." He walked out without a single word. He left Ed alone, as he promised.

Once Roy left, Ed lied down on his pillow. He scrunched his leg up, and clenched his fist. Even though it hurt, he didn't want to move.

All of a sudden, all of his emotions flowed out. The tears poured out, and he quivered violently. His golden eyes disappeared. His wounds ached…. But not as much as his heart. It was broken when his mother died, but now there was no heart. It was _gone_. He had _nothing_ left.

His brother didn't even know him! He was stuck in a hospital. Once he gets better, he'll be put in an orphanage. But… no one would want him. He was a broken china doll. It's like his china pieces broke, so he wasn't needed. He was just thrown away.

'_I don't have a brother.'_ It went through his head. "Alphonse… I'm your brother. And, I'm your brother that _loves_ you. Forever," Ed whispered silently. He cried… no he didn't _cry. _He bawled. Not just a flow of tears… a whole river of them. His face was soaked from his own salty tears. Not just him, the pillow and bed as well.

He sat there in his own mess, alone. He would've asked Roy to stay…. But. He's like all the others. He _pitied_ him. He felt remorse, and guilt. He didn't care, no one did. He's like the person who shattered his life on the train that day.

He _slapped_ Edward, just as Roy had done. Nobody cared. He would be stuck in a wheelchair forever. Unless… he got automail. That was his next step. He would endure the pain, it couldn't be worse than how his heart felt. Oh… wait. _'My heart IS gone.'_

_A/N: AWWWW IM SOOOO SAD NOW! I'm sorry, I wanted to write a sad chapter DX But I worked my butt off on this -.-'_

_I hope you all enjoyed it! Or at least felt Ed's pain… I know I did! Oh! Thanks, Flames for helping me with some of Roy's sarcastic lines, and Sane's She's the funny one, not me. XDDD anyways, thank you! Review please~ Hope you liked it! I HOPE YOU CAN REREAD THIS COMETFLARE! ;D_

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~ _

_FULLMETAL _


	4. Chapter Four: Memories

_A/N: yea I'm a little late, I've just been REALLY lazy! I'm still in my pajamas and it's 4:15 PM now that's sad, lol I might be lacking me usual energy and enthusiasm in the chapter, sorry. Anyways, thanks for all the support and help. Here we go! Enjoy~ _

_Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me._

Roy was on the first floor, about to leave the hospital. He already texted Jean that he was leaving early. Jean said that he understood, and he'll see him later.

His eyes were looking down at the floor, not really looking where he was going. The next thing the college student knew that he bumped into a taller man. His head darted up "I'm so sorry, I wasn't-"

"It's quite okay, Roy. By the way, why are you leaving early? Shouldn't you be with Ed?"

"Oh, Doctor Sane! Uhm… well Edward's brother came for a visit, but his brother didn't seem to remember him. It made Ed pretty upset, so I promised to leave him alone." Sane nodded. He informed Roy that he would go see Ed.

The young doctor strode over to the blonde's room. He opened the door, only to see Edward curled up in a ball asleep. He quietly stalked over to the hospital bed. He lightly placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed," He whispered. "Edward, come on… wake up."

The boy stirred. "hmmmm?" Sane snickered lightly. "I'm going to get you cleaned up. While were in the bathroom, we'll talk. Alright?" Ed nodded, lazily. Sane picked up the lithe boy. Ed resisted a little, but Sane kept him in check.

The doctor opened the door with his one free hand, and walked in. He set Ed down on the edge of the tub. "Alright, you know the drill." Sane slipped off Ed's shirt, and pants. He gently unwrapped all of the bandages. He turned on the water. "Get in there, I won't look."

Sane turned away, smirking. Edward flicked him on the arm to signal that he could look. Once the young male turned around, he was met with a scowling child. He chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

Sane could tell that Ed was in pain, even though he didn't show it. He sighed, and reached for some shampoo. "Alright, I would usually make a nurse to do this, but I have nothing else to do and I wanted to talk to you privately for a while now."

He opened the bottle with a loud '_click!'_ His large hands scrubbed Edward's golden hair. It was all tangled, and dirty. But, Sane will fix that soon. Once he finished he told Ed to close his eyes. The doctor dunked him under water, and quickly brought him up. Once Ed came back up he was breathing heavily.

"Oh… I forgot. You just recently developed breathing problems. Sorry bout' that." The 10-year-old boy rolled his eyes, and then stared straight into Sanes' green eyes. The young doctor ran his hand through his hand, and huffed.

"Okay… well. I know you're upset about Alphonse, but I assure you that he'll remember you sooner or later."

"Not really," Ed mumbled.

"Yes _really_. Anyways, I'm going to give you an offer. It's risky, but I think you'll be okay. Since you lost your right arm and left leg then you're allowed to get automail. I warn you though, it's painful… you seem like you want to move again, though."

"I already decided on that."

"Oh really now," Sane smirked. Ed scowled again. The doctor laughed, and ruffled his hair. They finished Ed's "_bath_" in silence. Sane put fresh gauze on, and what not.

He wrapped him in a fluffy soft white towel. "Stay there," Sane ordered. He walked out the bathroom door, and into Ed's hospital room. He took out a needle and gloves to put on. He slipped on the clear gloves. The needle had medication to lessen the pain in Ed's arm.

He walked back into the room. "Okay Ed, it won't hurt." Once Ed saw the needle he panicked. " N –no! Get that thing away from me! _Now."_ The boy's voice was raspy, and filled with rejection. The frantic child tried standing up, but fell instantly. The towel started to slip off.

Sane walked closer, and grabbed Ed by the waist. "Stay still." He ejected the medicine into the 10-year-old's shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!" He repeatedly slapped the medic's arm. But, Sane didn't budge until it was done. "There! All done." He took a banded out of his coat pocket, and placed it over the small dot.

Sane, then gave him a fresh change of clothes (from the hospital, of course.) Edward was placed back on his bed. Sane looked at him seriously. "I'll talk to Alphonse later. But, I'll try to find an automail mechanic for you. Oh, don't lay on your right side. I just gave you medication for that… but it'll still hurt for a while. Well, I'll be going now."

The young child grunted, and laid on his back. He leaned up a little, and grabbed the hair tie that was next to him. He slipped it on his wrist, and tried to put his hair in a ponytail. It wasn't that long but he could at least get it out of his face.

His small pale hand grasped his hair, and tried moving the hair tie off his wrist. But, he ended up failing terribly. He couldn't even hold all of his hair to put it in a ponytail successfully! After three more tries, Ed gave up.

The frustrated blonde plopped back down on his pillow, but regretted it immediately. He hit his head on headboard. "Ahhh… t-that hurt," he groaned. He slid down defeated.

Edward sighed heavily. He knew he was useless. He couldn't bathe himself, couldn't put his hair in a ponytail, couldn't change, he couldn't even walk! His shoulders slumped. He wanted to get automail now, and fast.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Meanwhile, Nikki, and Sane were in Al's room. They told Jean to take a break. Nikki sat next to Al, and Sane sat in the plastic chair across from the sandy haired boy.

Sane looked Al straight in the eyes, "Al…. do you have a brother?"

"Nooo," the boy answered confused.

"How old are you?"

"Ummmm…. 7?"

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No."

"Who is your mother?"

"Trisha…?" Sane nodded, he scribbled down something on a clipboard.

The kind nurse faced the confused child towards her. "Alphonse, can you promise me something?" Al shook his head '_yes.'_ "Good. You must remember this. Try your absolute hardest. You have an older brother." She paused. "You got in a train accident, hitting you head during it, and lost your memory. You understand?" Alphonse just stared.

Sane sighed. "I was afraid of this. He won't accept what you say, Nichole. His memory was wiped from his brain. You have to use something to jot his memory every day. Try to get Jean to help, as well. I'll see if I can locate where they used to live, and if there is any pictures remaining of their older life."

Alphonse got bored halfway through the conversation, so he started to play with some of the toys they gave him. He was playing with a toy cat, and a cow. But, he started to get thirsty. The cow reminded him of milk, so he tugged on the nurse's sleeve.

"Ni- Nikki? I'm thirsty." The young girl smiled sweetly.

"Good job, Al. You remembered my name! And, I'll get your water." She grabbed the water off the small nightstand, and handed it over to the parched boy. Al took it gratefully , however he grabbed it with one hand. The cup slipped out of his small hand, and spilt all over the toy cat. His clothes weren't spared either. Then, the glass shattered all over the floor.

By that time, Sane already walked out of the room, so Nikki was the only one. "Al!" Jean was out in the hallway, and heard the nurse scream. He opened the door. "What happened?"

"He spilt water all over himself. Be careful the glass shattered on the floor. Watch your step." The young adult thanked her for her worry, and asked if she wanted him to get some spare clothes. She nodded.

"Al? Al… Alphonse!" The boy barely heard her, he was in a daze. He was staring at the wet stuffed cat in his hands. It reminded him of something.

_Alphonse saw himself hiding behind a wall. He was peeking out from it. There was a little golden boy standing a few feet away, facing a lady with brown hair parted to the side with a purple dress. "But. Mom! It's all wet! It's pouring outside, why can't we take care of it?" He held a drenched cat in his hands._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't. We can't keep any animals in this household, and you know that!" The golden haired boy looked down sadly. _

"_But Al-" _

"_I know, but you're going to have to tell him… no animals." The boy sighed in defeat. _

"Alphonse!"

"Huh? What I miss?" Al looked around frantically. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Hey kid! Heads up!" Jean threw a towel at his face. The damp boy wiped the towel over his wet clothes.

"Thank you, J-Jean?" The 19-year-old nodded with a large grin plastered on his face. He ruffled Alphonse's brown hair.

"You were out for a while. It's 7:38, I stayed a little late to watch ya. I gotta go, though. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Al smiled, "Okay!"

Al sat on his bed, confused. Nikki said go to bed, but for some reason he couldn't. He kept seeing that golden boy in his mind. He didn't know who he was, but for some reason it seemed like he knew him. That vision. What was it? And, what did have to do with Al?

_A/N: For some reason this chapter seemed half assed. Hmmm I don't like this one. I just don't know what to do next! I want Al to remember things slowly. Psh! Who said he would remember anything! Tell me what you want next chapter, Roy and Edward bonding, Jean and Al bonding, or Sane doing his weird creepy stalker research XDDD By the way if you were wondering how to pronounce "Sane." It's San as in Hina-__San_ then Ne as in Ne, Haru-chan? Oh! I'm not good at medical crap so if any of that stuff Sane said didn't make any sense just ignore that XD Anyways,_ Hope you enjoyed it~! Review please, tell meh what ya want ^^ _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	5. Chapter Five: Just A Dream

_A/N: Suppers everyone~! I enjoyed all of your reviews everyone, THANKS SO MUCH! As most people said I should do some Roy and Ed bonding time… I was probably gunna do that anyways XDDD Well, on with the story! ENJOY~ _

_Disclaimer: HA! Me own FMA…. What a laugh! _

Roy sat in the room B2 with a bored expression spread across his features. It was a Saturday afternoon. He didn't understand _why_ he had to be here on the weekend. But, Sane convinced him to come. '_Damn him!_ _He's such a sneaky bastard!' _

Ed sat across from the bored teen on his bed, facing away from him. As usual. Roy looked out the window, it was nice out. Out of nowhere an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Ed? Can I take you outside?"

"No." Roy was taken aback from the sudden answer. I mean, he knew the stubborn kid would deny it but not _that_ harshly. He said it so flatly, like he didn't want anything to do with it. However, that just made Roy want to push him even more.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad. You don't always need to be kept in here," Roy smirked.

"Yes I do… and I don't wanna. J-just shut up."

"Well, too bad. I'm getting a wheelchair for you, you're gonna sit your butt in it, and go outside if you like it or not."

"Well, if you l-like it or…. Not I'm n-not going!" Roy sighed. He was going to do it anyways, no matter what Edward said. He needs fresh air.

He walked out the door without a word, and asked one of the nurses for the so called '_cursed wheel chair.'_ She willingly gave him one, and said to 'be careful.' He promised he would, then headed off to the young Elric's room. The teen quietly opened the door. He was met with a glaring Ed, staring at him as if one look would kill Mustang.

"Ya know, it's not good to stare at people." The irritated child just grunted in response. Mustang rolled the wheelchair in, and moved it close to Ed's bed. He patted it "C'mon."

Ed just glared… he couldn't move he didn't have a leg or arm. "Ah… right," Roy smiled sheepishly.

The raven haired teen picked the lithe boy up, however the boy protested. Ed opened his mouth, and bit Roy's large hand. "OW! YOU BIT ME, WHO DOES THAT?" To care for his injured hand, he ended up dropping Ed in the wheelchair. Ed winced. "Ow… that hurt." Roy looked apologetically at Edward.

"Ah! Whoops are you okay?" His hands reached out to Ed.

"Kidding," the sneaky child smirked. The 19-year-old just sighed.

Roy took the handles of the wheelchair, and walked out of the room. "So, you could come outside. Does that mean you're feeling better?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head '_no.'_ "I… n-need fresh air sometimes, right?"

"Huh? Um... yea I guess so." They continued to walk, well one of them did, in silence.

The college student pushed the door open, and rolled the wheel chair out with his other free hand. Roy rolled it over to a simple bench. "There, now we can both sit."

"Like… I was w-worried," the blonde mumbled. Roy chuckled in response.

Mustang's midnight blue eyes squinted. He thought he saw someone familiar. He squinted a little more. He saw Maes walking along the sidewalk with Jean outside the hospital. "Oh shit." Roy turned his head but it was too late. "ROY-BOY! HEYA!" He saw Jean mutter something, and point to the hospital. Maes nodded.

"Damn… I've been spotted."

"W-wait what?" Roy shook his head, Ed just stared at nothing in particular, and started to think. Soon enough Jean, and Maes were in the hospital and outside where Roy was. Maes jogged over, and slapped Roy on the back. "Nice to see ya again, Roy!"

"I see you every day at the dorms dumbass!"

"Oh, don't be so grumpy." Roy rolled his eyes, but it didn't go unnoticed by the sharp Maes Hughes.

The green eyed man looked over, to only see Ed staring in the distance. "Oh! So, this is the famous Edward Elric I've heard so much about!" Ed looked up confused.

"Huh?" Maes ruffled his hair, and outstretched his hand.

"Maes. Maes Hughes."

"Ed." They shook hands, and Ed glanced at Roy pretty much saying '_what the hell did you say about me, you bastard.'_ Roy smiled back, pretending that he never saw that glower.

Maes looked over at Roy, and stared for about three seconds. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a picture of a girl with short light brown hair. "ROY! LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND! ISN'T SHE PRETTY?" Roy just nodded, and groaned. Jean, Maes, and Roy soon became engrossed in conversation, yelling, screaming, laughing, and talking.

Ed had no clue what the hell they were talking about, so he zoned out. Ed's shoulders slumped, he felt tired and weak. He wanted to sleep. He felt his body give up, and he leaned his head back. His breathing became slow, and even. He just felt _so_ tired. Soon enough, his golden eyes shut.

After about an hour of the three teens talking, Maes and Jean finally left. The raven haired man looked over at Ed. "Hm… Ed? Edward. Eeeeeed! Wake up. Hey!" He shook the golden child.

His golden eyes popped open, breathing heavily. "Oops… did I scare you?" Edward scowled. "I'll take that as a _yes_." Roy stood up, and stretched.

X~~~~~~~~~X

Roy placed the sleepy boy back into his bed, and sat back down on the hard plastic chair. Ed already fell asleep. Roy leaned his head to the side, and held it up with his right hand. He glanced at his right hand, to only see the bite mark Ed left. He snickered softly.

The kid was persistent, he'll give him that. He smiled. Mustang has a lot more pain to go through with this kid if they stayed at the level they were at now.

"Mmmm… leave him alone," Ed mumbled under his breath. Roy looked over at the groggy blonde. "What?" However the child just rolled over. The teen laughed, he was talking in his sleep.

He heard the heart monitor go up, it started to gain speed and go up rapidly. " Aw Shit!" He ran over to Edward. He started to shake him again. "Ed! Ed! Ed, wake up! ED! WAKE UP!" He sprang up sweating. "AH!"

He turned his head to be met with Roy's worried eyes. "W-what? W-w-where's Al?"

"Shhh… it was just a dream. You okay?" Ed nodded. He started to tremble, and shake violently where he sat, shaking with every breath and sound. Roy sat down next to him. He outstretched his arms, and pulled the blonde into a hug, to Ed's dismay.

"Shhh… just a dream. Everything's okay. You're fine, I'm right here, I'm here." He repeated it over and over again, holding Ed in his strong arms. For some reason, the boy felt content. Felt as if nothing can hurt him. _Strange_. A small hand slowly opened, and clutched Roy's shirt.

Edward was shaking, only one tear slipped down his check, but Roy didn't notice. The college student rubbed the scared child's back, and pet his head. He gave him a tight squeeze. "Better?" He felt Ed nod against his chest. But, Ed didn't budge. He stayed there clutching Roy's blue shirt, and resting his head on his firm chest. Roy's pink lips twitched into a smile. "Everything's okay… I'm right here." Ed gripped Roy's shirt tighter.

"Hide me forever…" Roy smiled sadly, and hugged Ed tighter.

_A/N: Ahhh see what I did there XP lol_

_AWWWW I THOUGHT THAT WAS ADORABLE! Wait… I'm the author, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! (whoever's reading this X]) anyways, I was stuck on this for a REALLY long time. It's because I just started watching one piece. I'm on like episode 33. So this is what went through my head all day: One Piece, One Piece, One Piece, One Piece. INSTEAD OF: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist. All I had to do was watch a FMA:B episode, though. (for the 10 millionth time) Hope you enjoyed it! Review! If you review you get… FRENCH FRIES XDDDD cuz' that's what I'm eatin. I LOVE FRENCH FRIES! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL (I talk too much XD)_


	6. Chapter Six: Don't I Know You?

_A/N: Thanks 'awesomenaruto' for pointing out that little slip up ^^; I fixed it, and added a sentence or two towards the end. You can reread it if you please, but you don't have too. All it was really was just a little fluffy sentence :3 Anyways, thanks for the support and here is your chapter that you were all waiting for Enjoy~ :] _

_Disclaimer: I'll say it again… I DON'T OWN FMA! Do I have to keep doing this =.= *sigh* _

"Hide me forever…" Roy smiled sadly. The poor kid. He didn't know what to do. So, he did what his aunt always did for him when his "_sisters"_ made him cry. Thinking back on the memory he chuckled in his head.

He hugged him a little tighter, and gently ran his hand through the boys' hair, playing with it. "Well, I can't hide you from Sane now can I? Or else he'll skin me alive," The teen joked trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ed just simply nodded, still holding onto Roy with his small left hand.

The frightened boy started to shake again. "Hey, hey, hey. What? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just thought I saw something…" Before Roy could say something Edward took a large breath, and sneezed. On Roy's shirt. "Agh!" Roy fell off the bed, and Ed went with him. Luckily, Roy had his arms tight around Ed, so no one was hurt except Roy's shirt. Sadly.

To the 19-year-old's surprise, Ed started to giggle. Then, laugh. "Oh, is it funny when I get hurt?" Roy said sarcastically.

"N-no… I-I just. I don't know I can't stop laughing! Y- your face!" Ed managed to say in between laughs.

"Oh yea… that's _real nice_ to say."

The embarrassed boy covered his mouth to try and slow it down, but his coughing beat him to it. He started to cough. Roy smiled. He pat his back softly, and kept doing so until the child seized coughing.

Roy snickered lightly, and Ed pouted. Roy ruffled his hair, "Your such a kid."

"Tch…" Roy grinned, and picked up the golden child. He plopped him on the bed softly. "Whatever you say, Edo."

Ed raised his eyebrows "Edo?"

"Yup you're my Edo," Mustang smirked. Ed just rolled his eyes.

Ed sat up, leaning against the pillow. His hair fell from behind his ear, and went in his face. He slipped it back behind his ear, but it fell again. Ed did it again, but to no avail. He huffed, and blew it but it dropped back down. He growled, "Stupid hair." Roy chuckled at the sight.

The teen walked over to him, and grabbed the hair tie that Ed put on the counter before. He leaned over, and grabbed Ed's golden locks. "What are-"

"I'm putting it up. I'm not good with hair, but it'll do for now." Ed frowned. He felt Roy slip his fingers through his hair. "Mmmm…" Roy sniggered. He finished putting the golden hair in a ponytail. He admired his work. "There."

The college student glanced at the boy, however he was already asleep. He chuckled, and put the blanket over him. "Sleep well… Edo-Chan." He walked out the door, figuring his work was done.

On his way out, he walked pat Sane in the hallway. They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eye, and smiled as if they just told a whole story to each other.

X~~~~~~~~~~X

Meanwhile, Nikki was taking Al over to the playroom where the other children were. Jean wasn't here today since it was Saturday. She didn't know why Roy was here today though. She figured it was Sane's doing.

The brown haired nurse felt a tug on her sleeve, surely enough it was Alphonse looking up at her with those big green eyes of his. "Yes, Alphonse?"

"I want… Jean." The nurse smiled. His memory been improving. It's much better than when he first awoke from his coma. He always needed constant watching, now he only needed to be checked on every hour or so.

"Sweetie, Jeans' not coming today… he can't. You know, he gets busy too."

"Oh… okay. I understand." The child smiled brightly, still glad that he at least had Nichole for a while. He walked alongside with Nikki, holding her hand. They finally got to a large room, with jungle animals all over the walls. Toys littered the floor. There were small tables, and chairs. Not only were there furniture, and toys but there was children as well.

Little toddlers, and children ran about or sat on the floor playing. Al stood, he gets to go there all the time, but for some reason he didn't want to go. And that reason was, he lost one of his friends, Fletcher. He was taken out of the hospital about a week ago.

However, Nichole urged him to go inside the playroom, so the sandy haired boy agreed. He agreed as long as she promised that she'll pick him up a little bit earlier than she usually does. Of course, she promised the 9-year-old.

Alphonse reluctantly walked in, and Nichole closed the door. He took a large breath, and closed his eyes. He told himself '_Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Brother said not to be so shy. Wait… brother? Huh. Oh well, I guess I'm going nuts…'_

Al clutched his purple cat in his hand. He looked down at his left arm, it was broken. Some of the other kids had the same thing on their arm, and others on various places on their body. He sighed.

Al walked over to a small boy, and just sat quietly next to him. The boy had big brown eyes, and black hair. He was coloring, not even noticing Al's presence from how quiet the blonde child was.

Alphonse peeked over the boy's shoulder. He was coloring. Al lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, c-can I see the book whenever you're done? I would like to rip out a picture…" Al said nervously. Without a word the black haired kid turned around, and just handed him the book that Al had asked for.

The 9-year-old smiled as a 'Thank you.' The other boy just stared without saying a word. This made the sandy haired youth quite uneasy. He fidgeted slightly. He flipped through the pages, trying to find a picture fast so he won't bother the kind boy anymore.

Al swiftly ripped out a picture of a dog and a cat playing together. "Um, thanks again." The boy nodded, and just walked away. "Well, that went well…' The dirty blonde giggled to himself. He picked up the crayons, and started to color.

On the other side of the hospital, Nikki was walking to Ed's room. Sane had told her to watch him. He recently had a sudden cough attack, and had a hard time breathing. Luckily, Sane had been able to calm the child down. The 22-year-old doctor said that Ed kept whispering something about 'Roy', but he couldn't understand the rest of it.

The worried nurse opened the door soundlessly. The blonde boy sat on his bed. His eyes were droopy, and looked lifeless. He sat up on the pillows, but didn't move a muscle. All you could hear was the '_beep_' on the heart monitor, and the shallow breathing.

"Edward…? Do you want something to eat?" He stayed there, not moving, sitting as still as a statue.

The golden 10- year-old was deep in thought. All he could think about was Roy. All from that moment when he had that…. That dream. He felt attached, like he _needed_ him. He was eager to sit next to him, and longing for his soft comforting voice. It soothed him for some reason. _He… missed him._ However, he didn't EVER want to say that to Roy Mustang's face. He would laugh, or leave him behind. Everything Ed had was stolen away, so it would only make sense if Roy would be taken away too.

_Equivalent exchange. If he lived in despair, then something good would come his way eventually. _

But, he won't wait for it. He'll keep fighting. Fighting for his, and Al's sake…

The dazed youth was snapped out of his thoughts by a tray being put if front of him. "Oh! Sorry, did I scare you, honey?" Ed shook his head, and smiled for his thanks. He took a small bite of the food, and leaned back on the pillows, once again.

Edward slowly ate, he didn't even finish, not that he really liked it anyway, before the nurse suddenly said something about Alphonse. From hearing his brother's name he perked up.

She sighed. "I need to go pick up Al, but I have to watch you. Hmmm… well I guess I can take you with me, your breathing turned back to normal, so I think you'll be okay." She took out the wheelchair, and lifted Ed into the movable chair.

Nichole walked at a suitable pace over to the playroom, where Alphonse eagerly waited. She went on the elevator with Ed practically scowling the whole way, even though he was quite pleased that he gets to see his brother again.

The young nurse opened the door. "Al! Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Alphonse ran over, and hugged Nichole. He stared up at her with his emerald green eyes again. "Is Jean here?" He asked hopefully.

Ed frowned. He hated this so called "Jean" already. He was slightly depressed that Al liked a random stranger that he knew for about two weeks, then himself. But, he reminded himself that he _is_ a stranger to Alphonse.

Al peeked over at Ed. "You seem familiar…" The golden eyed 10-year-old smiled softly. "Alphonse… I'm Edward. It's nice to see you again."

"We met?"

"Yea… sometime last week."

"Oh… oh yea! I remember you!" Alphonse giggled. Edward just smiled again.

Nurse Nichole told them that they needed to get a move on. She informed Al that they'll be going to Ed's room. She had to watch both of them, and Ed needed his medication and such a lot more than Alphonse.

They arrived at their destination. The nurse immediately put Edward in his bed. He seemed drowsy, and weak again. Alphonse sat curiously at the edge of the bed. He stared at Ed's angel like golden hair.

'_Al! AL! ALPHONSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Alphonse saw himself sitting in a corner, near the bed. Shivering. The, he saw a golden haired boy, that looked like that kid that he saw today. The one that's sleeping. _

_The golden boy ran over to wear the younger Al was. He was comforting him ,and telling him to get to bed. Al was sniffling, and his face was red. He heard the boy speak. "Al, you need to go to bed. You're sick, I don't think sitting on the floor would help. Mom will be here soon."_

_The helpful boy got him in bed, and slowly stroked his hair, whispering everything's okay. _

Alphonse blinked. Who was that boy? He was getting so confused. He glanced over at Ed. His hand slowly reached out, and stroked his hair. Ed snuggled into it, enjoying the softness of the touch.

Alphonse snickered. "Why do you look so familiar?"

Of course Sane stood there, being the stalker he is, with Nichole smiling like an idiot. It would only take time until Al slowly feels like he recognizes Ed, and then he could inform Al what happened while he was "_lost." _

_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_

Of course, with Roy's luck he sat at his dorm. Maes was sitting next to him laughing. Roy… had caught a cold.

_A/N: First off, I wanna say that I put "Equivalent Exchange" In there because that's like how the world works I guess. Yin yang and crap like that. That's probably be the only alchemy reference, but there is no alchemy bla bla bla you get my point =.= Ooooh! Something's gunna happen soon. HA! IM SO MEAN! WHY AM I SO MEAN, DAMN! But, I can't help it. I have to do it for you guys ;D anyways, I hoped you liked it. I want Ed, and Al to have a normal talk for once, but I don't know what to make them talk about. UGHAK N#%VCFDY890! I have no clue e.e ANY WHO, please review, annnnnnnd any ideas will be GREATLY appreciated (well for Ed and Al to have a convo) anything else I'll have to consider it, and see where it fits. :3 So… yea please Review ._. _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	7. Chapter Seven: Thanks For Being There

_A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Whew, I had a small heart attack! I reuploaded chapter 1 and fixed it and all that good stuff, however the order got all messed u and just AHHHHHHHRGH! Luckily, I fixed it THANK THE GATE! XD So yea if ya wanna read chapter one then go right on ahead I fixed the whole beginning, and a little bit when Roy meets Ed :D Anyways, Enjoy~! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. All I own are psycho Sane and adorable Nikki X] _

Today was finally the day. Sane had arranged an appointment for Ed to get automail. They would be here very shortly, or at least that's what Sane had said.

To Ed's dismay, Roy wasn't there. But, Edward just thought he was late or something like that. Secretly, he longed for Roy to be here. All Ed heard were people saying that he shouldn't do this, or that he's just a kid, or that he made a wrong choice. It was getting irritating.

However, Edward believed that it would be painful, probably one of the most painful in his life. Well, physically of course. Two male doctors walked in… well ,mechanics. There was an older man that had grey hair, and there was a younger looking male with pitch black hair. He looked uninterested, but he was doing it anyways.

The elder looked the golden child in the eyes. "Are you ready for this, child?" Ed nodded fiercely. "Alright let's start."

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Meanwhile, Roy was lying in his bed. He caught a small cold, and Maes made him stay in the dorm. Of course, Roy protested and claimed he was fine. But, his best friend didn't buy it. "Ahhh… Maes! I need to go see Ed."

"I know that, but you're sick… I can't let you go. Just sleep." The man with glasses sighed. "Jeez, Roy you're such a hassle."

Roy rolled over, and closed his eyes. He wasn't technically going to sleep… he was just closing his eyes and thinking. He wanted to go see Edward, the kid needed someone to watch him. And, Roy was put to the job to do exactly that. Even though the sickly boy _claimed_ that he didn't like Roy doesn't mean that he had to avoid the kid. He felt responsible for the small child. Whenever Maes leaves, Roy would take his leave, as well. And that's final. He doesn't care he's sick. All Roy wants is to see if Ed's okay.

X~~~~~~~~~X

Ed couldn't even feel his leg at the moment he was focused on his arm. It's been two hours since the mechanics been working on it, but Ed still clearly felt the pain. He always tried to stifle a scream whenever he could.

There was a burning sensation all throughout his body, as if it was being ripped apart. His nerves reacted harshly. But, so much for stifling a scream. "AHHHHHHH! UGH! MMMMRGH!" His screams and whines pierced through the air. Anyone that walked by that room shook their head, and winced at the pain filled screams.

Sane sat in the corner of the room. He stayed there so by the time they were done for the day, he was there and he could keep the boy calm. He knew Ed pretty well for the time that the boy was at the hospital. His head was done, with earphones in.

By the time the mechanics finished Edward was exhausted. He golden eyes were watery, and blurry. He could hear Sane's voice faintly telling him that he was okay. The blonde bit his lip roughly. Sane's voice disappeared, and heard him leave the room.

The 10-year-old boy wanted Roy, but he knew he could trust no one. He hoped for the raven haired teen to come, however deep in his heart he knew he wouldn't. He regrets even letting Roy slightly in his wall. His head felt dizzy. And, he wasn't in the mood to be thinking.

So much for that. The door opened, and a little dusty blonde head appeared. "Ed… ward?" Ed's eyes opened slowly. "Yea…" he answered groggily. Al walked in and plopped on a chair. "I want to see you."

"It's _wanted_ Al." Ed laughed softly.

"Oh…" Al started to blush. The door busted open… again. Another dusty blonde walked in, but he was much older than Alphonse. "Alphonse! Don't do that! I told you not to run off, and that's exactly what you do!" The boy giggled insanely, and hugged Jean tightly.

Once Edward spotted the man ruffling his brother's hair, and smiling at him, he got jealous rather quickly. "DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed blurted out. But, he regretted doing such a thing. He coughed once then his breath hitched. He closed his eyes, and breathed heavily.

Jean ran over. "Hey, Kid you alright?! Hey. Hey! Can you hear me?!" With all the commotion going on, Sane jogged in the room. "What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" Before anyone could answer the young doctor rushed over to Ed.

X~~~~~~~~~~~X

_Golden eyes opened slightly. But, it was dark. He couldn't see anything. He turned his head to look behind him. Someone was running towards him. "Brother!" He heard Al scream. He looked to the left and saw Al screaming for him. There was a knife to his neck. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The boy yelled. _

_He had his arms and legs. He wasn't hurt? _

_Then next thing he saw was blood everywhere. He was lying on the floor, and Alphonse was lying on the floor motionless. Ed's golden eyes widened. It was the train wreck. Except this time…. Alphonse is- is dead?! _

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ed's eyes popped open. Sweat was dripping down his face, and his body ached. He turned his head to the left, and all he saw was Roy sitting on the chair. When did that happen? Oh… it was a dream.

The 19-year-old stood up. "Edward… are you okay?" Ed turned over, but stopped dead in his tracks. His arm burned. Instead he just faced the other way so Mustang couldn't see him. Roy sighed. "You're mad aren't you?" Silence. "You know I'm not leaving. It's past vising hours, but Sane was nice enough to let me stay. I'm _not _leaving. I'm staying… for you." Ed's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't want to respond. He'll thank him tomorrow… maybe. He was just so tired.

_A/N: Yes it's confusing. Yes it sucks. Yes I was slacking. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! But I think I got the rest figured out, so don't kill me. Yeeeeea so hope you liked it. Please review~! I would appreciate it! Especially on this chapter DX Well, I'm tired and wanna watch one piece. Peace! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMEATL_


	8. Chapter Eight: A Pained Past

_A/N: REUPLOADED! For simple mistakes… since now I'm not tired. Annnnnnd I added more detail to flashback. YES THAT MEANS GO RE-READ FLASHBACK! Some of it will be mentioned later, so please re-read it. :D Thankies~!_

_Sup people! Ummmm…. Yea I'm not that happy with reviews, I'm mean trust me I smile a mile a minute when I read them… but… umm I'm not getting as much as I nearly used to get. I used to get a lot more. The people who used to review don't anymore. PLEASE review because I want to get better, I need motivation and advice. I'm not a very confident person XP I feel like I'm doing worse and worse on chapters so please, please, please review. At least just say "good job." Or something. Ugh now I feel greedy, and mean. Oh, whatever! Thanks~! :] Love you all… well as usual ENJOY~! _

_Disclaimer: Yeeeea Me owning FMA will never happen :I _

_Warning: LANGUAGE, and blood. Uh, yea some fighting… I guess. _

Roy stared blankly at the little boy across from him. He kept a close eye on him… he knew that Ed was in pain. He couldn't hide it this time. The teen figured that the golden child was upset with him for not coming in the morning.

He wouldn't blame him.

Occasionally, Edward would twitch or flinch, but Roy knew it wasn't anything serious.

Roy noticed that the sickly 10-year-old started to shiver violently. He stood up, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Ed glanced up at him. Their eyes locked. And for that quick moment, the college student saw the pain, and agony that one simple child held deep in his golden eyes.

Roy smiled down at him, and moved his hair out of those pain-filled eyes. He gave him a soft concerned look, however Ed averted his gaze embarrassed. Roy gave a small laugh, and sat back down.

"Roy…?" Ed whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"I'm… still c-cold." The raven haired teen stood up again, and reached out his hand. The blonde flinched slightly, but then let Roy touch him. The 19-year-old rested his pale hand on the child's forehead softly.

He jerked his hand back in surprise. "Geez, Ed! You're burning up!"

"Mmmm."

Roy sighed, and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "I think it's because of the automail. They say it gives you horrible fevers. I'll stay next to you, okay? And, stop being grumpy. You don't wanna be mad at me _forever _now do you?" Roy teased. The sleepy child nodded weakly, ignoring the last comment.

Roy gently stroked Ed's angel-like hair, and told him to relax. Ed's eyes drooped, but he kept blinking them back open again. The boy was shivering, and was sleepy. Roy decided to get him a cold rag.

He walked over to the small bathroom, and got a small rag from the counter near the sink. To Roy's dismay, when he was just about to wet the rag Ed whined. He made pleading sounds. Then noises filled with pain, that drifted into the air."AH! UGGGH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!" The child bit his lip to try, and stop the screaming. But, that didn't seem to work well.

"AHHHHHRG!" Roy dashed in the room, and tried calming the aching boy. "Shhh…. I know, I know. It hurts." He ran his hand up and down on his left arm. Ed's breathing became heavy, and his fever rose. He had a scarlet red color spread across his face.

The elder started to play with Edward's hair. He ran his fingers through it, and took it out of it's very lose ponytail. Ed's left hand slowly reached out, and grabbed onto Roy's shirt, clutching it with as much strength he had.

Roy was shocked to say the least. The teen was shocked even more once he saw Ed started up at him with _LARGE_ golden pleading eyes. They were glossy, and watery but no tears dared to fall. "I'm…. n-not…. Ma-mad. S-sorry…" Ed managed to squeeze out.

Mustang smiled sadly. "Good. Now, Shhh… just sleep. I'll be right here. I told you, I'm not leaving." Ed nodded weakly.

Ed didn't want to be touched by anyone really. But, right now he longed from Roy's soft fingers grazing across his skin. It relaxed him even though his body was burning with agony. He could see his mother smiling at him sweetly, holding his and Al's hand. He closed his golden eyes tightly. He wanted to block the image from his head. He couldn't take it. His heart was beating fast, and his breath was coming out in short ragged puffs.

The boy released Roy's shirt, and took his hand instead. His small hand squeezed it tightly. He opened his eyes just opened for a few seconds, and then shut again. In a matter of seconds he fell into a deep slumber, not wanting to wake up. But he knew he had to sooner or later.

Once Roy noticed Ed was asleep, he gave a deep sigh. The poor kid.

The door clicked open. And what Roy saw surprised him. A little boy peered in. Wasn't it like 11:00 P.M.? The sandy haired child walked in, and plopped in a chair. The teen squinted in the darkness o get a better look. "Oh… it's you, Alphonse." The boy nodded.

The 19-year-old glanced at Al's tiny hand. It held a few sheets of paper. "What's that?" The teen asked anxiously. Al blinked.

"Papers…?"

"What kinda papers?"

"….. I forgot." Roy stifled a laugh. He put out his hand signaling that he wanted to see them. The child willingly handed them over.

It was from Sane. Go figure. He would send Alphonse to give it to him. Roy sweared, that guy was a maniac. But, for some reason he thinks he enjoys doing these kind of things. It had a note in the top left corner of the first page. He swiftly took it off.

It read:

"_Roy Mustang-_

_I'm going to be busy for the next few days, but of course I'll still be at the hospital. When am I not? Ha. Anyways, I want you to read this to Alphonse Elric, and make sure he understands. At the moment, he's not the sharpest crayon in the crayon box, if ya know what I mean. These papers read how Edward, and Alphonse Elric landed in this hospital. It might refresh Al's memories. And by the time Ed feels up to it, make sure he has a nice conversation with Alphonse. Oh! Don't worry Jean would be here tomorrow morning to help you out._

_~Doctor Sane.(Did I have to put 'doctor'? Oh, well I wrote it in pen, who cares!)" _

Roy chuckled at the note the young doctor had left him. Silly man. He scanned through the papers quickly, then glimpsed at Alphonse. "Hey, kid?"

"Yea."

"I'm going to read this to you. This is how you hit your head before. This is before you got in this…. Ummmm place, I guess, if that's what you wanna call it."

"Okay…"

_**~Flashback~ **_

_**Ed's P.O.V **_

Me, and Al were on the train. Well, that was really all we could afford. We were leaving Resembool for the time being. There wasn't that many people on board, since people can just ride in their cars, but me and Al didn't have any family, nor "adults" with us at the moment. So, obviously, we couldn't get a car.

I looked over at my little brother. "Hey, you asleep."

"Nope… I'm just looking at the scenery. Isn't it pretty?" He was in a daze. For some reason he always like looking out the window. I had no idea why, though. I mean I do it sometimes, but Al was the one to usually do that kind of stuff. I smiled. "Yea, Al. It sure is."

I scooted closer to Al, I was kina cold. But, I would never admit it. I just don't like telling him what's wrong with me. He has no reason to worry over me. He glanced at me. "Brother, are you cold?"

"Uh… no." Al smirked at me, and slid off his jacket. Knowing that when I said 'Uh' I was cold. He handed the light blue jacket to me.

"Here, brother."

"I don't like blue…" I mumbled, thinking of the horrible color.

"Brother," Al scolded. I groaned and grabbed the jacket. I slipped it on, immediately feeling Al's body heat that was left in the thin fabric. I cuddled into it a little. Damn, I really was cold.

I snuggled next to my green-eyed brother, and he snuggled back. In due time, I fell into a peaceful slumber. My head was leaned against Al's shoulder, and his head was on mine.

I jolted awake. I heard a rather loud _'thud. '_I was kinda in a light sleep. So I heard the noise easily. I still didn't like it that someone woke me up, though.Ugh. Stupid noisy people. Don't people know that other are trying to sleep, like me. I swear if they wake up Alphonse I'm going to be the one making all the _'thuds.'_ Jeez…

I closed my eyes once more, but I snapped them open, again. I have a feeling… a bad one. When I have feeling like this I'm _usually_ right. No not _usually, ALWAYS _right. I looked around but all I saw was a man, and an older lady sitting in other seats.

I lifted Al's head gently off mine, so I wouldn't wake him. His head leaned against the window sleeping soundly. Good. Good thing I was in more of a light sleep, then my heavier slumber… or else I would've _never_ woken up. I wanted to see what was going on.

Quietly, I got up without making a sound. I'm used to sneaking around because I always used to sneak around when Al, and…. _M-mom_ was sleeping. Mom. I miss her. I hope she misses us too. I dismissed the thought, I needed to focus on what I was doing. I tiptoed down into the next room. However, right when I stepped insider the train took a sharp turn so I fell over to the left, and my stomach slammed into the arm rest on an empty seat. Ow.

I coughed out. "Uhhh…. Ow." My hand clutched my stomach while my other hand held onto the arm rest. That hurt like a bitch. Yea I know I shouldn't be saying that, but as long as I seem older than I look than I'm fine. Except for my height-. Never mind.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I guess someone heard me moan from me hitting my stomach. I stayed where I was. It must be just another passenger, anyways. Maybe they were checking out what was going on too.

What stood in front of me caught me off guard. There was a _very_ tall (no fair) man towering over me. He was pretty buff, and wore a tank top with baggy pants. "Hey, kid. What the hell are ya doin'?" The man asked forcefully. He had a deep demanding voice.

I glared at him. "What do _you_ think you're doin'?" I shot back, proud that I could always stand my ground. He snarled under his breath, and gave me a kind of maniac-like look. Well that's _not _ good. Shit.

His large hand snatched the front of my shirt, and yanked me up. I just kept glaring. I'm _not _losing. I refuse to do such a cowardly act. "Shut the fuck up! I don't care what you say brat!" He spat with venom laced in his voice.

He threw me at a wall, and I slammed into it. Damn! THAT HURT! THAT BASTARD HAD SOME NERVE! At least I knew how to fight. I always took classes like that. Hey, they come in handy. Psh, and Al thought they would be of no use to us.

I stood up a little shaky from fear, but I shook it off. "LISTEN YOU FAT ASS! I DON'T WANT YOU MESSING WITH ME, SO YOU BETTER COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I knew that would make him angry, so now his moves wouldn't be as focused. They would be rash and hasty. Ha! Dumbass!

"What?! You brat! I _dare you_ to say that again," He growled between clenched teeth.

"You heard me!" I shrugged like it was nothing, teasing the burly man.

He growled, and walked over to me. Right when he came over to me, I slid between his legs. I ran and stuck my tongue out. Idiot. I know how to lie.

He screamed in frustration. I ran over to me, and Al's seat. But… h-he wasn't there?! AW SHIT! SCREW ME! I dashed like lighting and ran to the other side of the train.

It took me some time, and I tripped a few times but I got there nonetheless. I stood there at the end of it gasping for air. I looked around frantically. "Al?! Hey Al!" I heard muffled sounds coming from the end. I looked behind a seat, and saw Alphonse sitting with another man, his hand clamped over my brother's mouth. Oh hell no! _Not. Happening. _

Not only did I see my younger brother, but other children were behind him cowering in fear. Scared that they were going to die. I'm sure they missed their parents.

I glowered evilly at the threating male. He had a few piercings, and had black hair with green highlights. The man spoke with a scratchy low tone, "Listen kid, if you just come here then you and your brother over here would be fine. Once we get to town, and offer you kids for _our_ newly owned money, you'll be fine. So will the other lil' brats." The man had a smug face, thinking that he had everything planed out. Well, he thought wrong.

Out of nowhere, I got a smack to the head. I looked up, and saw that buff dude from before. He smiled a fake charming smile, and then it turned to a nasty grin. He picked me up by the neck, and tried to strangle me. I-I couldn't breathe.

Starting to get frustrated, I thrashed around like a fish. I ended up kicking him in the jaw. He stumbled back, and dropped me. I scrambled to my feet.

I gave Al a quick look, using my awesome Elric telepathic powers. He gave the approval look back.

Al slammed his foot into a spot where a man would never want to be kicked. Then, he bit his hand running towards me smirking. We high-fived, and then ran. I gave the other children a look that said '_I'll get you guys soon.'_

We tore through the train. Trying to find somewhere that would be a good place to call someone. I saw a woman hugging her husband, I guess, tightly. I walked over to her. "Um excuse us… we saw some children back there." I pointed to the direction where we saw the other children. 'Do you mind using your cell to call the police to tell them where were headed so they can stop the men who are on this train?"

The wife nodded, wiping her tears. The husband pulled out his cell, and began to dial. I gave them our thanks. But, right when we were going to leave the woman stopped us. "W-what are you boys doing? Stay here… you'll get hurt."

Me, and Al shared a look. We had determination in our eyes. Al spoke up, "But we need to help! Were just going to see if we can call in to other trains, or maybe find a way to stop them."

The woman looked at us in worry. "But you're just children! Please, let the adults handle this!" Then I butted in.

"I'm sorry lady, but we really need to help. I know what I'm doing. I've read various books, and all kinds of random stuff. Just let us do something." And before she could protest I grabbed Al's hand, and dragged him off.

We finally got to the room where the train was operated. I looked around at the controls, and see what I could do. But, to be honest I was totally lost! Stupid complicated trains.

I scanned the room for something anything! I saw something sharp, and just grabbed that. Maybe I can use it for defense or something. My hands were all shaky. I kinda lied to that woman. I really don't know what I'm doing. But, I know that I'm gunna do something.

I turned around to tell Alphonse what I found. However, what I saw made my mind go into panic mode.

"AHHHHH! MMMRGH!" I looked in horror as I saw Al screeching in pain. The same burly man I saw before was twisting Al's arm.

No. No, no, no, no, NO! THAT'S NO RIGHT. I'LL KICK THIS GUY'S ASS! He had a look of amusement on his face. He sneered. "You're fucked kid. Face it."

I had a glint of pain in my eyes but replaced it with anger. "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I bellowed. I ran towards him, and kicked his shin, he fell a little. I took my chance and used my elbow to hit him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain, and dropped Al. I heaved angrily, flaring my nostrils. I had so much anger from him hurting my brother! No! NO ONE CAN TOUCH HIM! NOT LIKE THAT. EVER! I gripped the makeshift knife harder. My confidence grew. I threw the knife, and it grazed his face creating a gash.

But, he quickly recovered. He smiled maliciously. He slammed his fist into my face and I flew to hit the wall. He stood over me, and took out a knife.

My eyes showed sadness, and fear. I think he saw it. I put my arms over my head, and turned. I knew what I was doing. Trust me. He sliced my back. It went pretty damn deep. I could feel my back tingle, it felt funny and sticky.

He took a handful of my hair, and slammed my head into the wall. I felt the red crimson liquid seep into my eyes, and trickle down my face. Ew. He turned my beaten face over, and punched right in the face. He then slammed my head again, and again until my vision became blurry.

He dropped me, and I fell to the floor like a rag doll.

The insane man strode over to Al, and kicked him. Once I heard my little brother whimper, I was furious! I dragged myself over to him, grabbed him, and sat in front of him. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I had tears in the corner of my golden eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

The strong man slapped me across the face. Hard. "Stupid kid." He kept throwing punches, and kicks but I took them all for my brother. I'll sacrifice anything for him. The man punched me one last time, with all he had. My head flew back, and hit Al. Then, Al's head flew back, and smashed into the wall. DAMMIT!

He took a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at me. "Playtime's over kid. Let's just end this!" He sneered. Another man stalked behind him. He was a passenger. I remember seeing him before. He was the husband of that lady!

I guess he saw that two _kids_ were in trouble, and went to stop it. Parent's instinct. I looked at him in the corner of my eye. I gave him a sad half-glare. I was trying to tell him to go away. But, he refused several times.

Right when the cruel man was going to shoot, the parent moved his arm, but it still hit me. In the right shoulder. I screamed in pain. "Rrrrgh!" But, I tried to muffle it at least a little.

It burned. I felt my body giving up, but I denied. NOT HAPPENIN'. My body, however, slumped to the side. The hood of Alphonse's jacket caught the lever of the train, and I felt it jerk, and tilt. I heard a gunshot. The man's dead.

Fuck. The train tilted back. As it was tilting, I turned to Al and saw his eyes closed shut as if he was sleeping. "NO! AL! AL! ALPHONSE! HEY, AL! AL CAN YOU HEAR ME! PLEASE AL!" I instantly panicked. I shook him, but I got no response. I shook him over and over but he was as limp as a noodle. I looked to the side of me, and saw the man that tried to save me lifeless on the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. I knew he was dead, but I didn't want to admit it. Death scared me…

My eyes were the size of dinner plates. "H-hey? Dude… y-y-y-you alive. Hey?" I slowly felt weak, and scared. But, the next thing I knew I flew out from the train falling over. I held Alphonse tight in my arms. Even though my right arm totally burned with agony, and was KILLING me. I was trembling. The sight of the dead man replayed over and over. But I shook it off, I need to keep Al safe. For now. I felt me and Al smash threw a window. Then, I crashed onto the floor.

Suddenly, I felt something fall on me. It trapped my left leg. Fuck me! Gosh, this sucks. My leg felt crushed, and smashed. Then a piece of glass fell from the window, and went into my leg. I felt tired, and drowsy. I wanted to just close my eyes. Everything hurt. My shoulder kept bleeding. The sticky red substance was all over me. I felt dirt in my eyes. Tears, sweat, blood, dirt. Worst mixture possible. The gun wound hurt! I can't even feel my right arm anymore!

I peeked at the glass that was stuck in my leg. I ripped it out. "AHHHHHRG! Mmmm… ooow." I sniffled loudly. I stared ahead of me, and saw Alphonse lying on the ground. " AL! ALPHONSE!" I tried to move, but I couldn't because of my leg. I got fed up with it, and then just cut it with the glass. I-I didn't care anymore.

I started to scream and sobbed. Big wet tears rolled down my cheeks, making my vision even _more_ blurry. I couldn't stop them. I dragged myself over to Alphonse. I wept, and yelled his name. "Allll! ALPHONSE! W-W-WAKE UP! PLEASE! AL! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOM! I SHOULD DIE NOT YOU! PLEASE AL! Please… p-please."

I started to stop wailing, but tears still flowed down my face. My eyes were red, puffy, and blotchy. I yearned for Mom, and Al. I want them! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! Life likes shooting me down when I'm happy.

My arm really, _really _hurt. I felt the sticky blood cover my arm. Don't even get me started on my leg. It practically ripped it off. But, it was for Al. So, I really didn't care. I snuggled close to Al, and held him tight in my arm. My right arm was limp. It hurt so much. So, so much…

I think I cried for hours. But, I soon became weary.

My heart started to slow. I felt cold, and tired. J-just once. Just o-one nap. Just a-a little. My eyes closed, and fell into pitch black darkness.

X~~~~~~~~X

"Hey! I found someone!" I heard someone scream in the distance. I saw a man walk up to me. I think people found us. His hand reached out to me. I would've moved but I was too weak to even do such a simple thing. "Hey… kid? You awake? Can you hear me?"

I moaned. The man sighed in relief. "Hey! I NEED SOME HELP!" I saw other people come running towards me, and Al. ALPHONSE! "A-Al? G-get him. pl-ple-please. Pl-please…." The man didn't pay attention.

I felt the tears still falling, but I didn't care. I croaked out, "Al? A-A-Alphonse? Please… pl-plea-please. Wa-wake up!"

I was lifted suddenly, but I didn't wanna move. I simply closed my eyes, and snuggled into the warmth. Alphonse was still tightly in my grip. I'm NEVER letting him go. He's not d-dying like mom did. Not now. Not ever.

He's too precious to lose. I felt warmer hands around me. A soft voice said, "Hey kid. You'll be fine. I got you, and you're brother… I'm guessing. Everything will be okay. I'll be here for the rest of the way. You're okay…" He kept repeating reassurances. It was a male. He seems nice…? I think.

"You lost your leg, eh? Seems like your arm is in pretty bad shape too. I might have to remove that… Well, just go to sleep." He took Al out of my hands. But, I reacted harshly.

I started to make sounds. Like grunting. Then I screamed. Not as loud as before, but it was considered a scream. "AL! ALLLLL! G-Give em'. I WANT HIM YOU B-B-BASTARD!" I was still weeping, and sniffling.

He could tell I was panicking. "Hush… shhhhh. I'm not hurting him. I'm going to _save _him. Help him. Relax… relax." His fingers ran through my dirty blood stained hair. "You'll get cleaned up when we get back. I'm your… well… uhm doctor. To put it simply. I'll help you. Shhhhh…."

I glared softly. "I don n-nee yo h-help…" My words were slurred, and sleepy-like.

He laughed, "Suuuure, kiddo. Suuure."

**~End Flashback~**

Roy finished reading. His eyes widened in horror. Poor Edo. The small sandy haired boy furrowed his brows. "So he's my brother? And he saved me? Like a superhero!" The shocked teen smiled softly. "Yes Alphonse, he's your brother."

Roy looked over at the little golden boy sleeping. He sighed. Ed's been through so much, Roy wants to be as helpful as possible. And, he'll do whatever he can to do so.

Once Alphonse left shortly, saying that Sane told him to be back right after Roy finished reading and explaining it to Alphonse.

The 19-year-old smiled sadly at Ed. He'll talk to him tomorrow.

However, once Roy looked away Ed's eyes snapped open. His whole past crashing down on him. He had _no_ right to know! Ed's gunna kill Sane the next time he sees him. Now he'll be restless, even though he was kind of drowsy.

"Sleepy," Ed mumbled softly. But Roy took no notice. At least Al excepted Edward now as his brother. That was probably the only thing in the world that can make Ed smile. And that's exactly what he did. Smile. Until he fell asleep again.

_A/N: Whew! That killed me! I typed for like 2 straight hours. I SWEAR A SPIDER IS STALKING ME! EEEK I HATE BUGS EVEN BUTTERFLYS! AHHHHHRG! I can't even squish them without screaming. *shivers* Anyways I forgot to thank Cometflare, AllenxEdward, LeFay Strent, and BrokenVamp666. The first three stuck with me, and kept reviewing ESPECIALLY YOU COMENTFLARE! :DDD And BrokenVamp666 you made me SOOO FRIKKEN HAPPY I CANT EVEN EXPRESS IT! My Gate! I read your review like 50,000 times XDDDD THANK YOU ALL! Please review you have no idea how much I worked on this. My hands were shaking the whole time I was writing the flashback. PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it~! _

_XOXOXOXO~ _

_A tired FullMetal _


	9. Chapter Nine: A Cat, and A Cow

**A/N: FullMetal: Yeah don't kill me! I'm sorry~! I'm REALLY late, I know. I was really busy… school started a week ago, and I get a shit load of math homework! Also, I have a psycho civics teacher… she has issues ._. ANYWAYS, I was gunna update last Thursday but I got sick that day D: But enough of my excuses…. So ENJOY~! **

**Flames: HI PEOPLES! Thanks for reviewing on FullMetal's story! Now she won't complain to me that her story is bad and that she needs to fix it. THANK THE GATE! Well, yeah hi. Lol enjoy her story :) **

**Disclaimer: Meh no own FullMetal. BUT I OWN SANE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess Nikki too even though I made her up on the spot XP **

By the time Edward awoke from his light slumber, he saw Roy sitting in the same chair with coffee in hand. Ed raised a light blonde eyebrow. "You stayed up all night…?" The boy asked in a croaky soft tone.

Roy smirked. Ed sounded like a little girl, but with a…. cute voice. Damn! He was becoming like Maes. "Yeah… I watched you. I didn't want you getting a fever. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a scheming bastard t-that wants to-" The blonde was cut off buy a sudden burst of pain. He bit his lip, trying not to scream.

The college student quickly caught on to what Edward was doing. "Edward… scream. Go ahead." The pained child shook his head fiercely. Roy had a look of sympathy, and seriousness to his features.

Suddenly, Roy sat on Edward's bed and pulled him into a hug, without saying a word. Ed was about to push him away, and tell him to 'fuck off.' Maybe Roy would be surprised Ed would use such language.

However, Roy ran his hand softly across Ed's back, lightly fluttering over the large gash. The boy flinched, but then slowly relaxed into the touch…. Feeling safe? What the hell?! The 10-year-old laid his head on Roy's shoulder, accepting the fact that he couldn't push Roy off. It was just too damn comforting!

But, a certain friend of Roy's proved that wrong. The teen heard a click of a camera, and Ed reacted harshly, not knowing that someone had seen that. Edward let out a yelp, and pushed Roy off.

The teen fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud.' Mustang whipped his head around, to glare at his goofy annoying best friend. "WHAT THE HELL MAES?!" The man named Maes gave a cheeky grin, and shrugged.

"What? It was cute." Jean standing next to him nodded in approval. While Alphonse, on Jean's back, giggled.

To say that Ed was embarrassed was an understatement. He was TOTALLY humiliated! He had a light pink color across his face, making him look quite adorable. Maes snapped another picture. Ed growled. "I dare you to do that again…. I DARE YOU!" The goofy man ran behind Jean, and said something about blondes being scary.

Everyone in the room was suddenly distracted from the 10-year-old's rather loud coughing. Roy and Maes slowly turned their head over to Jean, and glared evilly, might I add, he was holding a cigarette in hand, smiling sheepishly. "Whoops…"

Both frustrated teens yelled, "JEAN!" The dirty blonde put it out, and tossed it in the trash, frowning. Then, he took Al off his back, and put him on the floor softly. He ushered him to go sit on Ed's bed. The 9-year-old did as he was told.

Al climbed onto the white hospital bed. "Hi, Ed!"

"Hey, Al…" Alphonse smiled, and Ed gently smiled back. The three teens decided now would be a good time to sit down. They each sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"So, Al… you like cats, huh?" Al nodded enthusiastically.

"They're soft, and cute. OH! That reminds me!" The boy put his small hand in his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Scribbled across it said "To: Jean :)" Alphonse hopped off the bed, and toddled over to the smoker.

He handed the picture to Havoc, smiling brightly. Jean smiled back. He took it, and opened the mysterious paper. It was a colored picture of a dog, and a cat playing. The green-eyed boy made it when he was in the playroom last time.

And, that pissed Edward off.

The golden child glowered at the dirty blonde teen. Jean blinked, and gave a confused look. "What?" Ed growled at him. Jean looked over at Roy. Roy sighed, and got up.

The raven haired teen sat next to Edward. "Hey, Edo? What's wrong?" Ed slowly turned his head, and just glared. Roy reached out a hand, but Ed tried slapping it away. Just like what Roy did before, he grabbed it. "Ed, apologize."

"No," he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Jean, Ed is very sorry." Jean just nodded, he didn't want to get the kid even more mad at him. See, he was bad with kids!

The door suddenly clicked open. Two men, one being an older man and the other looking kind of like Sane but with black hair and an unemotional expression, walked in with supplies in their hands. The elder man spoke up, "Excuse us, but I suggest everyone in this room should leave other than Edward Elric."

Maes whispered goodbye to Roy, and said he'll go with Jean and Alphonse. Al waved bye, and skipped out the door with the other two teens. Roy sat down in a chair. "I'll stay…" Ed's head whipped around to look at Roy. He shrugged.

The man nodded. "Alright, but this will be painful to watch. You're his father, I presume?"

"HELL NO!" Ed screamed. And Roy coughed awkwardly. The old man smiled, "Ah, my bad. Brothers then…" Ed's shoulders slumped. And decided that the man must be blind or something.

The man that looked like Sane finally said something. "Hey! Old man, hurry up. Can we just get this done?"

The elder sighed, "Oh, Sebastian have a heart." The man named Sebastian grunted. Without stalling anymore time the two men explained to Roy that they needed to finish Edward's automail arm, and then work on his leg. They'd try to at least start on his leg.

Once they got to work, Roy had tried not to look. The pain muffled screams broke Roy's heart to tiny pieces! He suffered through so much, yet he still goes through so much more pain.

Roy realized that Edward had tried not to scream. The kid kept biting his lip, and kept his mouth sealed shut. Just watching it was painful enough. He decided that using his earphones, and listening to music would be a good time as ever to use them.

X~~~~~~~~~~X

Alphonse sat on the floor with Maes, and Jean. A determined expression spread across his face. Maes had said a memory game would be good for him, since he has amnesia. About 16 cards were left on the floor, flipped over so the players couldn't see them.

So far, Hughes was winning. The little bastard probably picked the game so he could win. Jean watched Al in anticipation, chewing on some gun rather loudly. He was getting impatient and frustrated at the stupid game.

"Hmmm…" Al reached out to the third row and picked the card all the way to the left. It was a cow. Then, he went to the top row, and picked the fifth one in. Once he flipped it over it revealed a cat. "Aw, nice try Al," Jean encouraged. The boy smiled.

The green eyed patient didn't pay any attention to Jean, and Maes anymore. His mind wandered. A cat, and a cow. Jean was screaming something about "Your cheating, picking games to win." A cow… and a cat. Ed hated milk, he always has. A cow! Then something clicked In Al's brain. "BROTHER!"

Alphonse grabbed his stuffed cat, and dashed out the door. The two college students suddenly stopped arguing, and exchanged glances. They both got up in a hurry. "HEY! ALPHONSE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Jean yelled after him. Damn the kid ran fast!

Al ran into the elevator. By himself. Damn. "Take the stairs," Maes blurted out. Jean nodded. They ran down the steps, skipping some here and there., running as fast as they could. The two teens finally reached Ed's floor, and saw Al running over to where Edward was. "Aw, screw me," the smoker muttered.

The boy threw the door open. "Brother?!" But, what Alphonse saw shocked him. His one, and only brother laid there metal arm soaked in pure red blood, and shoulder red. The sheets weren't so white anymore….

The 9-year-old paled. "Br-brother?" Al squeaked. That was the last thing Al said, before he fainted. Right in the middle of connecting one of Ed's nerves to his automail, he saw his younger brother faint.

Like the automail wasn't enough. Roy saw Edward's pained expression, and took out his earphones. "AHHRG! AL! HEY, STOP! MY BROTHER! AL! I CANT MOVE! ALPHONSE!" the 19-year-old got up, and lifted Al.

He hit the red button to call for a nurse. Right at that moment Jean, and Maes ran in. They both stared at the scene in front of them. "Shit."

Sebastian interrupted the moment. "Hey, idiots! Get the hell out! This kid is going to go into shock, and that won't be any good! LEAVE!" Edward was screaming, and was trying to force his body to move. He wanted his automail arm to move so he can help Al. However, his body reacted harshly.

"AHHHHHRGH! ROY! PLEASE… d-don't leave me… AH!" His breathing was heavy, his body hurt so much! Roy looked between the nurses coming in, and Ed. He handed Alphonse over to Maes. "Maes, watch him. You to Jean. I'll find a way to get Ed to see him later. GO!" They nodded, and told the nurses what happened.

Roy grabbed the blonde's left hand, and squeezed it gently. "Shhh, Edo. I'm here, don't worry." The teen sat there, watching the blood, and Ed's screams. It slowly unfolded, until the finished the boy's arm. "Be careful. He's shocked, it's going to be worse than usual. Watch him carefully."

The older man, and Sebastian cleaned up the blood around the arm, and left shortly after. They left various pills. Mustang sighed. He won't be able to stay tomorrow. He has to study for an upcoming test. But, he can't leave Ed here alone.

"Mmmm…" Ed mumbled in his sleep. The teen smiled softly. He's so cute. How could someone hurt such a cute face. Roy leaned his head back, and just let his brain wander.

Edward slowly opened his golden eyes. His arm _really _ burned. It almost brought him to tears.

Almost.

A fiery sensation went throughout his small body. It ached with every breath. He felt warm, and dizzy. But… then he remembered Al. He tried pulling himself up, but his arm was too heavy. He didn't know how to move it either.

"Al…" He whispered. He tried several more times, but he didn't even budge an inch. "Stupid arm…!"

"Ugh."

"Move!"

"No!"

"Fuck."

And that's when Roy got up. No little 10-year-old should use that type of language!

"Ed," He warned. Roy sat on the bed. "Edward let me see."

"What? See what? There's n-nothing to… see." Roy sweat dropped. Ed was kind of sucky at lying to him. He peeked over, but Ed covered something quickly.

The boy winced slightly, trying to hide it but, failed. Mustang moved Ed's bangs from his eyes. He saw that same expression again…. Pain and sadness. He sighed softly. The college student reached out, and moved his hand away lightly.

Blood covered his left hand. "Ed…" The blonde turned his head away, and closed his eyes tightly. Roy stood up, and got a towel. He wet it a little, and wiped Ed's hand tenderly. "Here, keep this on your shoulder."

Edward bit his lip. He put the towel on, even though he didn't want to. Roy rummaged through the pill containers, and scanned them to see which was which. He found one that would help Ed in the situation he was stuck in.

He popped it open, and dumped two pills into his hand. "Alright Edo-chan. Ready?" Once Roy stepped up to the bed, the boy scooted over. The teen stood there dumbly, "What?" The golden child patted the bed.

Roy's lips twitched into a small genuine smile. "You want me to lie down with you?" Edward averted his gaze, and blushed. Roy gave a small laugh, and sat next to him, leaning back a little.

The 19-year-old knew the boy would put up a fight if Roy gave him his medicine. Roy grabbed Ed's chin, and opened Ed's mouth. Right when he put the pills in his mouth Ed bit his finger. "OW! EDO!" The devious boy grinned. "Hey, you still have those pills in your mouth, now eat them… or swallow them… or whatever."

For once, Ed did as he was told. He swallowed them with a large gulp. He started to cough. Roy chuckled lightly, and patted the boy's back, as usual. To Ed's surprise, He lifted him up, but the metal arm stayed in place. So, he slid under him, and placed the confused boy in his lap.

"There now we both have more room." Ed laid down on Roy's chest silently. Listening to his heartbeat calmed him. He always used to listen to his mother's heartbeat when he was smaller. It would always relax him.

The college student watched the boy slowly fall into slumber. He took the boy's golden hair out of its _very_ messy ponytail. The golden locks fell onto the sleeping child's shoulders. Roy ran his fingers through it. His hand jerked back. It felt _so _greasy!

He needed a bath! Big time.

Roy would probably end up being the one doing that.

Yup. Definitely, with Sane's sick mind… Roy will have to do it sooner or later.

But he had a test! Roy was about to get up to see if he had any notes in his bag to study. The test was in a few days. But, then he remembered little sleeping Edo was on his chest.

His automail arm lay flat next to him, never moved from where it was yesterday. His golden bangs were covering his right eye, and the rest of his hair was on his right shoulder. His face was peaceful, and cute-like. It looked like he was pouting. He had bright pink cheeks, and his lips were glossy like. His eyelashes were long, and thin that fluttered on his face. His left hand was holding Roy's shirt, and his leg was curled up to him.

How adorable.

Maybe he could skip one day of studying. Just for his Edo-Chan.

_**A/N: **__**PLEASE READ**_

_**Ahhh so beautiful. I know you loved it don't lie! No, it wasn't considered yaoi, for you yaoi fans. But, you could always imagine that Ed has a crush on Roy at first…. I guess XDDDDD Next chapter will be: BATH TIME! XP Oh I can't wait~! **_

_**ANYWAYS, IMPORT INFO HERE! I will be doing a side story for this thingy. I will post it in this story and on this website blah, blah, blah. So, I will make a poll of what it should be. Like what Sane does in his free time, What Maes, and Roy are like at the dorm, or just another fluffy moment with Ed and Roy. Whatever, I'll get some more suggestions and such. And, if YOU have ANYTHING in mind just right it in a review or Pm me. If I think it would fit or I like it I'll put it on the poll :DDDD YAAAAAAAY SIDE STORY'S! So yeah please leave a review, and if you have any ideas go ahead and type away! :] **_

_**Ja Ne~! **_

_**XOXOXOXO~**_

_**FULLMETAL **_

_**P.S. I'll make my A/N bold now so you could tell the story from the A/N easier, okay! Love you guys~! AND DON'T FROGET TO CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM! ^_^**_


	10. Chapter Ten: A Softer Side

_**A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS~! I've been so busy with school that I'm just so lazy to write. Okay I'll admit, I've been watching TOO much One Piece, I FINALLY GOT TO THE PART WHEN YOU MEET ACE! WHOOP, WHOOP XP Any who, MY POLL IS UP PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE VOTE! I'd really REALLY appreciate it~ :] ENJOY~! **_

_**OH! To some review about Sebastian. Just read it I'm not putting names =.= Too lazy. **_

_**Okay, so for you who thought Sebastian was "Sebastian" from "Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)" You're wrong. He's an OC of mine, he's a doctor in training. I only put him in as an automail doctor, and I was tired of calling him 'man.' If you want more info on him Just PM me or whatever… I don't know. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll never own my beloved FMA. I only own this story. Damn. **_

When Ed opened his golden eyes, he found a blanket on him, and Roy not there. Once Ed recalled what happened the other day he blushed. He fell asleep on Roy! It's so embarrassing!

As if on cue, Roy opened the door quietly, still thinking Edward was sleeping. Once he walked in he was met with a pair of bright golden orbs. "Oh! You're awake. Sorry I got a soda, and checked on Alphonse…" Then realization hit the young boy.

"Al! Is he okay? Is he awake, how is he?!" Ed asked anxiously.

"Whoa there, slow down. He's fine. He was just surprised about the automail. Speaking of that, how does it feel?" The blonde casted his gaze downwards sadly. His brother might think he's a freak. No one has metal limbs, let alone automail.

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's okay. It feels pretty weird, I don't really mind. I just can't move it… it's pretty heavy."

Roy smiled.

"Good to hear." The teen set his can of soda on the small counter, and plopped down on Ed's bed. Suddenly, Roy jerked back. "Jeez Ed! You need a bath! You reek!" Ed glared.

"What?! I DO NOT!" He screeched embarrassed. The boy blushed furiously at Roy's sudden outburst. How could he say something like that?! How rude!

"Yes you do. Trust me. C'mon, I'll get the bath started." Edward rolled his eyes. Roy got up, and strolled over to the small bathroom. "Uh, hello? Can't walk here." Roy made a small 'oh' sound and went back over to the child's bed.

"Hmm… you can't move your arm right?" Ed nodded. "Well, I'll pick you up, and the doctor said its okay to put it in water. I just have to dry it _real_ good." Ed blushed again.

"You are NOT picking me up!" To prove that theory wrong, Roy scooped the protesting boy up, and proceeded over to the bathroom for the second time.

He set the 10-year-old on the edge of the tub, and rolled up his sleeves. He turned the nob, and the crystal clear water came flowing out. He turned it to make it warmer, so it wouldn't be too cold.

"I hate baths," Ed mumbled. The teen chuckled in response.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Come on, off with the clothes." If Roy had a camera he would've took pictures. Ed's face expression was priceless! It was a dark shade of pink, and his eyes were wide. "W-what?! No! YOU PERV!"

"NO NOT LIKE THAT! YOU NEED TO TAKE A BATH SO TAKE IT OFF!"

"YOU ARE NOT SEEING ANY PART OF MY LEGS OR UPPER WAIST WITHOUT CLOTHING YOU OLD MAN!"

"I'M NOT OLD! I'M NOT EVEN IN MY TWENTIES YET!"

"Yet. Exactly my point." The boy smirked.

The college student growled lowly. He pulled the blonde into his arms, and tried pulling off the shirt but Ed struggled too much. He flailed like a fish out of water, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

A deep red scarlet color was set across his face, and he kept pointlessly slapping Roy's tanned arm. "Stoooooop~! Ugh." The concentrated teen finally got it off, but it got stuck on his metal arm. He tugged slightly.

"OWOWOWOWOW! BASTARD!"

"Well, I gotta take it off!" Roy countered.

"OW! OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

"You're not lying…"

"NO! I PROMISE, I PROMISE! PLEASE!"

Mustang let go, and Ed gently pulled it off the troublesome arm. He breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly calmed.

Ed huffed. "I told you I will." Roy shrugged, and reached towards the baggy pants to take them off. Ed slapped his hand away again. "Okay, okay! Stop! I can do it by myself!" He yelled embarrassed, as usual. How could he not be flustered!

Roy blankly stared anticipating Edward to hurry up. "WELL DON'T STARE AT ME! Turn around!" Roy rolled his eyes, and turned around covering his eyes with his hand. He heard clothes rustle, and small struggling-like sounds.

He removed his hand from his eyes, and opened them. Ed was sitting on the floor, pouting only in boxers. Roy laughed a little, and Ed scowled in return. The teen leaned down, and placed Ed at the side of the tub again.

He slowly unwrapped the gauze around the upper torso, and around the head. "Alright off with the underwear."

"DON'T SAY IT SO BLUNTLY! You aren't seeing my… uh… exposed body! Yeah…." Roy groaned, and turned around again. After about five minutes of standing there Roy turned around again.

The golden boy was sitting in the tub, his metal arm still hanging being too heavy to lift. Roy got a towel, and placed it under the artificial arm for support.

"Okay! Let's start this nightmare," Roy said sarcastically laced in his voice. The flustered boy scoffed. The black haired teen slid off his Hollister jacket, and hung it on the door knob. He wore a solid back tank top under, that showed off his muscles.

Ed sat in the water, with an unamused expression on his face. Roy took the body soap, and was about to rub some of it on his hands. 'Ah! No! I'll do it!" Roy handed over the soap without a word, watching the boy intently to see what he would do this time.

He tried to rub it on his hand, but couldn't since he only had one, making the task quite difficult. Roy chuckled, and took the light blue soap out of the boy's small hand. He got a rag, and made it soapy-like.

He rubbed the cloth on Ed's chest, and went up to the left shoulder, and down the arm. Ed blinked his eyes sleepily. Once Roy went over to his back, the golden eyes widen, and his back arched. "What?! Did I hurt you?!" He asked alarmed.

Ed gave a forced smile, "No, it's just the gash." Roy ran a hand threw his hair, and sighed.

"If you say so." He gently rubbed around it, trying not to get any soap on it. Maybe it would help it, but he didn't know, and he didn't want to hurt Ed. He'll leave that wound stuff to Sane. Lazy Bastard. He, then, moved over to the other shoulder, but Ed reacted harshly.

"YAH! Ouch…"

"Huh? OH I HIT YOUR AUTOMAIL ARM IM SORRY EDO-CHAN!"

Ed winced a little then forced another smile, "Oh, um… it's fine." Roy let Ed wash up his legs, and such knowing that Ed wouldn't let Roy even go remotely near his waist.

The black haired male reached for the shampoo, and rubbed into Ed's scalp, and the rest of the golden hair. He washed it out using a small bucket of water. He then did conditioner, and did the same.

"Better?"

"Can I just get out now?"

"As you wish," He shrugged. Roy handed him a plush white towel, and turned away again knowing that the blonde would argue if he didn't. "Ne, I'm done." Roy turned back around, and drained the water. He then put his jacket back on, and opened the door.

He lifted Ed up, and held him bridal style. The boy only had boxers on, which was quite awkward for him. He set the golden boy on the bed lightly, and threw his T-shirt on the bed.

"I need to help you put your shirt on, take the towel off."

"It's cold," he lied, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know, I know. I'll do it quick then you can go under the blanket."

"You'll see me more than half naked," He protested more.

"I already did. So what? Were both guys." The teen said flatly.

"WHAT?! NO!" His voice cracked. Roy started to snicker a little.

"Come on! I promise I'll do it fast," He pleaded wanting to get this whole silly dispute over with. He needed to study anyways.

"I said no!" Roy sighed irritably.

The blonde held onto the towel tighter. Roy huffed. "What could you possibly hiding under there? Hm?" The teen asked lightly, raising his midnight black eyebrows.

"N-nothing," the blonde lied again.

Bingo!

Roy leaned closer. "Oh really now?" He asked with complete and absolute sarcasm within his deep voice. Ed shook his head frantically, indicating that he didn't want Roy to see whatever's under that towel.

The college student poked Ed's cheek teasingly. "Eh, eh. What's wrong Edo-Chan?" Ed's face expression was in a thin line that basically said '_Not. Funny.'_ Roy poked Ed's pressure point softly. He made a squeaky nose. Swiftly, Roy took his chance, and took the towel out of the tight grip that was now loosened.

To say Roy was surprised was an understatement.

Bright red crimson blood was dripping down the automail, and stained the towel. "Ed…"

"What?!" He snapped.

"Are you okay? What happened?" His expression softened considerably, and showed concern in his midnight blue eyes.

"None of your business."

"Edward," He said sternly.

"WHAT!"

"Tell me."

"You'll get mad…" he mumbled.

"I won't, I promise."

Edward's fist clenched up, and his face showed anger. "STOP LYING! YOU'LL GET MAD AND KEEP YELLING AT ME WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" He blurted out.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Roy shouted back, getting frustrated. Obviously, not making it any better.

"CAUSE I JUST DO! YOU'RE DOING IT NOW! WHY DON'T YOU LEARN HOW TO BE MORE GENTLE?!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A USELESS RUDE BRAT ALL THE TIME! IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING THEN WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPCT HELP?!"

"WELL, MAYBE I THINK I'M JUST TOO MUCH TROUBLE, AND THINK I SHOULD JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ed screamed as loud as he could tears finally streaming down his face, from being yelled at and all the pressure. Roy sat in shock, letting everything sink in instead of snapping again.

Edward was full out crying. Water droplets streamed down his faced, and he sat motionless red in the face, and trembling. Roy took a large breath. He was being too harsh. Ed was still very emotional from the accident and needed as much help as possible. And, maybe the fact that the pills said sudden mood swings. Just maybe.

Blood plopped onto the floor mixed in with tears plopping on the floor. Then it hit him. He…. was still…. bleeding.

. . . . .!

EDWARD WAS BLEEDING STILL! Roy rushed around the small pale white room. The stained towel sat on the floor, and that caught Roy's attention. He snatched it up, and placed it on Ed's shoulder. He got a few pills, some water, and gauze.

Ed still trembling, not paying any attention didn't notice what was happening. His thoughts still thrashed around in his head. Unexpectedly, he felt warm fingers lift his chin up gently. The tears were wiped away with a simple finger.

The towel was swiftly taken off, and gauze was wrapped around it, and secured. He shoved the pills in his hands. "Take em'." The blonde quickly took them not wanting to get yelled at again popped them in his mouth, drank water, and swallowed.

Roy took off his jacket, his favorite might I add, and placed it on the shaky boy. He slipped his left arm in, and slowly but surely slipped his metal arm in being careful not to hurt it again.

The fragile boy looked up at the concerned teen with large glossy innocent golden eyes…. and blinked. The sleeves to Roy's jacket were hanging off, but it gave off a cute effect. Roy grinned. "Edo-Chan. You have such a soft side." Ed blinked about three times confused. Then his face flushed.

"Hmm…" Ed suddenly fell over on the bed, and immediately passed out. Roy looked at the pills. It made him sleepy.

Sleepy… such a childish word.

Oh god, he was turning into Maes more than he would like to admit. Stupid man.

Roy sighed. Maybe he could squeeze in some studying. Yeah, he'll do just that. He didn't want to give up this volunteering gig up just yet. Hell, if he failed or even got a C on a test he'll be screwed.

Studying sounds like a good idea.

He glanced over at little Edo one last time.

That kid was totally worth it.

_**A/N: *sniffle sniffle* Beautiful, wasn't it XD Ahhh, that took up most of my time…! Oh well, I had fun~! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see the reviews get to a hundred. (only 2 reviews off though XP) Hmmm… my goal is to get up to like 110-115 reviews for this chapter. Hope I'm not expecting too much O3O DON'T FORGET TO VOTE EVRYONE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEASE! Yeeeeah, I used too many caps in this chapter. Oh well~! Have a good night . . . or a good morning . . . maybe afternoon. I don't know. Just… be good… or something. Yeah. **_

_**Ja Ne~! **_

_**XOXOXOXO~**_

_**FULLMETAL **_____

_**P.S. Have you noticed? Meh likey caps~! :DDDDD AND I TOTALLY LOVE SHINee AND EXO! YAAAAAAAH~! **____** But I'm not one of those psychopathic fans. ;p**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reunions & Dreams

_**A/N: Guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO, SO, SO SORRY! I've been SUPER busy with school…. Crappy homework. And I have a lot of projects ;w; FML! ANYWAYS, this is the side story. I was gunna make it next chapter but I need to get things moving, and like NO ONE voted except for 6 people. So, if you don't like what I do with this chapter….. then suck it up and stick it up your ass. XD just getting that out there. ;p lol I'll be combining two of them~! ;D ENJOY~! **_

_**Disclaimer: I will never FMA… sadly ;A; **_

It was around 6:30 PM and Roy already left. He needed to study, and he left a little earlier. Jean, on the other hand, asked to do a special something with the two Elric brothers. Sane agreed, thinking it was good for them to get a little fresh air, and admitting that when it was dark outside it was a quite beautiful sight to look at.

With Alphonse holding Jean's hand, now feeling better from the last little "problem" he had, they were heading over to the little blonde's room. Jean lifted his free hand and rapped it on the door. He didn't get a response so he just opened it by himself without the kid's approval.

Who needed a kid's approval anyways.

Right when the teen walked in a pillow was hurled at his face. His head jerked back, and then the innocent fluffy object fell onto the floor, as if it was like a light feather. Jean slowly brought his head back to its original position with a thin line strongly plastered on his face.

The mischievous boy had his left arm resting on his knee, almost as if he drew his knees up to his chest. And, to top it all off he had an evil smirk across his face, and golden eyes glistening.

"Kid, we're going. I'm taking you outside."

"No," he replied flatly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Please, brother," Al pleaded.

Without hesitation he grumbled, "Fine." How could he refuse to his little brother, that he scared half to death just the other day.

"Ed, you okay? Your voice sounds raspy," The teen asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," he quickly replied not wanting to recall yesterday when he yelled at Roy, and cried like useless child. Now, that's embarrassing isn't it?

Jean looked at Alphonse, then at Edward. Yeah, Al had hospital clothes on but the shirt had a monkey on it, so it looked kind of natural. He only got it because he begged Nikki for it, and of course, like any normal human being that had seen Alphonse before, she couldn't say 'no.'

Edward, however, just wore light blue baggy pants, and no shirt. He couldn't because of all the wounds, and the fact when that when the doctors started on his automail he didn't have a shirt. It'd be too painful to slip his arm in one of those tank tops. If they were going out into the public they needed to look natural. At least a little. Maybe. Who knows…

"Here." Jean held his jacket towards Edward, it was patterned as the American flag all over. Looking as if it was kind of old, but it looked better that way. Or, that's what Jean thought.

"I don't want your stupid jacket!" Jean sighed. He let go of Al's tiny hand, and told him to sit in the chair, and just wait a few more minutes. He could tell the boy was anxious to go outside.

"C'mon I'll help you put it on, if that's what you're afraid of."

"WHAT?! NO!" Ed's voice was all high, and raspy –like again. Ugh, he hated puberty. Ten-year-old boys shouldn't go through this at this time! Why him! Ed snatched the jacket, and held it as if it had a disease.

He slid his left arm in it…. Now what? He couldn't lift his metal arm. Ed's shoulder slumped, he glanced up at Jean, and back down at his artificial arm. The smoker smirked, and got closer to help the blonde.

He lifted up the arm gently, and slid it into the sleeve inch by inch until it was fully in the sleeve. Then he put it back down by the boys' side carefully.

The college student turned around, and leaned down a little, showing his back to the confused Edward. "What?"

"Get on my back." Ed glared at Jean's back, and had a _very_ unamused expression on his face. This is NOT what he expected. AT ALL. PERIOD.

Without warning, the teen reached his arms back, and grabbed Ed by the waist. He lifted him up, and placed him on his back. He held Ed with both of his hands, and signaled for Al to follow. With a wide grin spread across his face, Al ran over and latched onto Jean's shirt, lightly squeezing it.

Ed scowled, and sighed. "I'm only doing this for Al! I hope you know you stupid bastard."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go. You don't want to keep your brother waiting now, eh?"

"SHUT UP!" Jean snickered, and Alphonse smiled up at Ed with that cute little face of his. Ed smiled back, and gave a thumbs up. Ahhh, he missed his little brother. It's good to be back.

Jean walked down the hallway, and headed past Nikki to tell her they were leaving now. Nikki nodded and said to be back by around 9:00 to 10:00, the latest. The teen agreed, and left blowing a kiss with a chuckle. The nurse blushed, and that's Jean left. Being a womanizer is fun, well, to him at least.

What can he say? He's curious.

After reaching the first floor and waving to the young lady at the desk he walked out the door. "Yaaaaaaaaay~!" Al beamed with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Woo," Ed said with a blank expression, and his cheeks flushed.

Jean held Edward with one hand, and his other hand was latched onto Al's, swinging it back and forth. 'So, where do you wanna go kid?"

"I just wanna see downtown. It's pretty when it's dark. That's what Nikki said," He shrugged innocently. Jean lit a cigarette and replied, "Your wish is my command."

They headed out to their adventure. After about thirty minutes of walking in silence they reached the brightly lit area, and the younger smiled as brightly as it was lit. Jean laughed, and Ed just gave a small smile at his brother's excitement. Only if he could act the same.

Jean blew out smoke, and it went in Edward's direction…. Sadly. The boy gave a loud cough. Jean looked back, and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."

"Yeah, you better be!" Ed growled.

Suddenly, the 19-year-old felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Alphonse pointing at some store. Jean started walking over there without a word. He put out the cigarette, and threw it in the trash can that was right outside the door. Ironic.

He opened the colorful door, and a little bell 'dinged.' "Welcome!" The man greeted. Jean just gave a small wave. "Hi!" Al greeted back. The man smiled.

Ed looked around. It was a candy store. Go figure. His brother always loved sweets. The blonde came to the conclusion Al liked sweets because they were just like him. Yeah, it was a cheesy reasoning, but it suited the situation.

There were racks of candy, donuts, ice cream, and many pastries. Al walked over to a bag of skittles and picked it up. He showed it to Jean, and the teen gladly took it. He looked at the boy on his back, but Ed declined. He never really had that much of a sweet tooth. But, he did like meat products! Which wasn't relevant to anything, but the thought still passed in his mind.

Jean placed the small red bag on the counter, and waited until the man said the price. "2.25," The man said simply. Right when Jean was taking out his wallet, a girly voice interrupted him.

"Jean?! Is that you?!"

He slowly turned around, and regretted it instantly. It was his ex, Catlin. 'Shit," he mumbled. He quickly paid, and grabbed the skittles. He took Al's hand, and ran for it. Once he exited the door he could hear her voice saying 'Wait!' but he ignored her protests. He stopped behind a wall, and breathed heavily.

"Whew, that was close." Jean wiped his forehead in relief.

"What was that about?" Ed and Al asked in unison. Jean wore a blank expression.

"Well…. She was, how do I put this? Uh, creepy. Yeah. She was like OBSSESEED with me. So, I broke up with her. But, man was that girl sexy." He sighed.

"Blah! You perv!" Ed stuck out his tongue, and Al giggled.

"You should go out with Nikki!" Al said raising his arms in the air.

"WHAT! N-NO! I MEAN- YEAH- DAMNIT NO! W-well, uhm, she's hot and all. ARGH NEVERMIND!" His face was red, and his gaze was averted at a young woman. Realization hit the man, and he pulled Alphonse with him.

"RIZA! OH, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!"

Without looking behind her she simply said, "Shut it, Jean." She finally looked at her friend, and saw two boys with him. She sighed. "Jean, who did you get pregnant now?' Before Jean could even get a breath in Ed interrupted.

"AHHH! HELL NO! EW! I WILL NEVER BE RELATED TO THIS SMOKING OLD PIECE OF CRAP!" Ed screamed rather loudly, gaining some strange stares. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You smoked near these children?"

"u-uhhh, no. Nooooo. Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you have an addiction," She said flatly.

"Oh yeah…. I forgot about that." Riza face palmed.

Before she could react out of frustration Jean ran for the second time that night, and dragged Al with him. Once he stopped, he was near the candy shop again. He turned to walk across the street, but there was a bench in front of them. With two _very_ friendly people. If you het what I'm saying.

Jean slapped his hand across the youngers' eyes. But, Ed still saw the sight before him. He blushed a deep crimson red, and turned. That was disgusting! Who in their right mind would do that in public! "Okaaaay." Jean sucked in a breath of air, and walked the other way to sit by the fountain.

"Oooooh~! Can I make a wish, pleeeeeease Jean!"

"Alright," he smiled. He set Ed down carefully. He went in his pocket to get his wallet again. When he was pulling out a penny, he heard a little girl. "Mommy, what's wrong with his hand, and leg?" The girl asked innocently. Ed glanced up through his bangs, and looked back down biting his lip.

The mother looked apologetically at Jean, "I'm so sorry, she doesn't-"

Jean cut her off, "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Jean gave one of his friendly/charming smiles telling the woman that it was fine. She nodded, and walked away whispering to her daughter. He gave the penny to Al. "Okay, you got to wish _real_ hard, and tell anyone. You got it?"

"Yeah!"

He sat down next to the golden boy. "You know, she was just-"

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." The last words the 10-year-old said had irritation hidden in it, but Jean still noticed. He didn't say anything, and brought his attention back to the younger.

They walked around more, Alphonse cooing at everything, and smiling like an idiot. Jean laughed various times, but Edward stayed quiet. Watching them in silence was good enough for him. Seeing Al happy made him happy.

And, that's all that matters.

They got Ed in his room in bed, and the jacket off. Jean said 'Night', and walked out thinking Al followed behind. The sandy haired child looked at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Al. I'm fine." He smiled to make it look like he was.

"okay. Be careful." He kissed his forehead. "Love you, brother." And, with that Alphonse left. The blonde smiled. He had his brother again.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Ed woke up in a flash. His stomach hurt. He was breathing slowly, and taking large breaths. The boy had a nightmare…. With Roy. He swallowed once, and that was it.

He started coughing violently, and specks of blood went littered his flesh hand. He covered his mouth more, and kept coughing. He couldn't stop.

His heart pounded. His eyes were watery. He just felt horrible! He felt fine this morning, why does it hurt now?! He coughed for hours. He would stop for about five to ten minutes, but then it would start up again. His heart started pounding again.

He was scared.

He'll admit that much. A few tears leaked out, and plopped on the bed. He was crying. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Roy! Roy! Please, help me! ROY!" He was shaking. His stomach twisted into knots. He _really_ didn't feel good. As if he heard him, the one and only clicked open the door. And what he was met with wasn't pretty.

Ed practically threw up. Nothing came out, but it sounded like it. Roy switched on the light in a hurry, and sat right next to his little boy. He gave him a tight squeeze. "Shhh… I'm here. Calm down. Everything will be okay. I promise." He rubbed his back softly, and whispered comforting words.

It was his responsibility. He loved this boy too much. He's turned soft. They great, womanizer, smart Roy Mustang is a softie.

This boy made him worse than Maes Hughes.

_**A/N: BABY DON'T CRY TONIGHT~! *sigh* so beautiful. Not this, the song. I think I lost my magic ;w; But, after this some sad shit is gunna happen. Not giving any hints. I'll try to update earlier, it's just school is killing me. And, the fact the last thing I wanna do after seven hours of work is write even more. People give me headaches =.=" Oh! I watched this movie, and it was called "Patrik Age 1.5" It's Swedish! ITS REALLY COOL, AND HAS SUBTITLES YAY! It's like this gay couple that adopts this 15 year old homophobe that's a delinquent. XDDD It reminded me of Ed XP ANYWAYS, tell me what you think and review please. Yush, I know it sucks. LEAVE ME ALONE ;_; **_

_**~FullMetal D: **_

_**P.S. if you want to know more about that movie PM me ;D**_


	12. Chapter Twelve: F

_**A/N: Before anything! If you want to see how Sane looks (without tattoos ;w; I couldn't find one with tattoos DX) then go here: **__ showphoto?id=4309844655 _

_**And if you want to see how Edward looks then go to this link. However, it was genderbent Winry, but that's how Ed looks in this Fanfic… except with automail. X3 **__ showphoto?id=4309844655#s=772___

_**Feel free to look at my other pictures if you want, save them whatever. It's my account on crunchyroll. If you have one add me, or whatever. Look at my profile, I don't give a crap XD Just click on "Xx-animefreak-xX" It's in the corner. Then there's my profile! Have fun~!**_

_**Suppers~! I got new reviewers… all my old ones didn't review ;A; but I still love you all! Thanks… even though I didn't get as many as I usually do. I'm not gunna be one of those Authors who say if they don't get like 15 reviews then they're not putting up the chapter. I'll only do that if I get like 2 reviews on a chapter XD lolol. Oh! Once again, (lol) to the person who said Sebastian is Sebastian from Black Butler: **_

_**I didn't mean it in a bad way either. I just meant he's an OC of mine who is a doctor. Hee Hee, he has a pet turtle! SHHHHH! Lololol :p **_

_**FKJSUBXTRSABBGDT! ENJOY~! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST… ow, that hurt. CX **_

The blonde sniffled a little and kept his face buried in the teens' chest. He felt safe and warm. The fact that he felt like he was going to throw up wasn't very exhilarating, but at least someone was there to at least help him to the bathroom. The blonde finally spoke up. "Roy?" he said weakly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem kiddo," He smiled, ruffling the blonde's hair. Edward snuggled in more, he felt cold.

The boy suddenly pulled back, and looked at Roy's shirt. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Umm Roy? What does that shirt say?" Ed thought he was seeing things! What man had that kind of shirt! It's so rude, even for him! What a perv. Ed knew it all along…

Roy looked down, and realized what shirt he pulled on this morning. He mentally face palmed. What an idiot! He thought he was just going to lounge around campus, but at the last minute he decided to see Edward. And the fact that Maes was bothering the hell out of him. "Get in my pants…" Roy mumbled embarrassed.

Guilty as charged.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHO EVEN WEARS THAT KIND OF SHIRT IN PUBLIC!" Ed's voice cracked on the last word, but at the moment someone needed to knock some sense into this man! He'll ignore his annoying maturing voice for now. The teen laughed nervously, hoping that the kid will just drop it.

Ed sighed. "Whatever." (And what do you know?! He did drop the subject!) Of course, something had to interrupt the soft moment. Ed started to cough again. Roy's hand shot over to his back, and patted it gently. "Careful there, Edo," He smirked. Ed shot a glare back, and scoffed.

He took a deep breath, and plopped onto the pillow. "Ow."

"Ts…" Roy shook his head. This kid… he'll never see the end of this. He looked up only to meet angry golden eyes. "What do you mean by "ts"?! You jack-"

"Hey. Watch your mouth. No cursing," Roy interrupted with more of a commanding voice than he planned. And, for some reason that made Ed stop. Maybe it was just the fact Edward listened to the teen every now and then. That's improvement~!

Well, boy was he wrong!

"Shut the hell up! You know you're a giant jackass and you can't deny it!" He snapped back.

"I said _no_ cursing!"

"Who said I'll listen to your shitty rules!"

"I did!"

"Well I'm not listening to that either. So, HA!"

"Oh yes you are, you little squirt."

"WHAT?! WHO-"

To break the up the argument Sane opened the door, without knocking (typical), and walked in with the automail sergeants in tow. "Stop it you two!" Sane barked, for once he was serious. Roy immediately got the memo, and looked over at the young doctor.

"Ed's going to get his leg attached today. They said they'll do the leg in one day. This will take a while. Roy… you might want to head back home or go with your buddy, Jean. It won't be pretty." Right when Sane finished Ed gulped and looked a little reluctant. His gave shifted over to look at the teen. He wanted him to stay… but… what is he talking about?! That's so selfish! He'll let him choose on his own.

Roy caught the boy's worried gaze. Right then and there he decided what he'll do. "I'll just stay here. If it gets too loud, I'll put in headphones. I don't wanna leave the little weasel," He smiled. Ed averted his eyes over to the floor. Yup, the floor was SO more amusing. More amusing then Ed's blushing face… that's for sure.

Psh… he didn't want him to stay, so it doesn't matter. But, saying that he knew he was lying to himself. Ed will admit this much… that surgery hurt like hell, and he wanted someone to be there when he yelped in pain. But, he didn't want to appear childish. He couldn't rely on Roy hand and foot. No pun intended….

The boy sighed in defeat, and just accepted his logic the way it is.

Hours passed, and they were still at it. Working away with an emotionless mask, as if they were just dealing with a checkup. Roy always noticed every time Edward wanted to scream, but the boy kept his mouth shut.

"Ah!" Ed squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was having a nightmare. Well, it was like a living nightmare. The caring teen grabbed the child's hand and clenched it tightly. "It's okay Edo. I'm right next to you. Squeeze my hand when it hurts," he whispered.

Damn could this kid squeeze a hand! He sweared he almost broke the teen's hand! Nonetheless, he kept it to himself. He gripped Ed's hand right back, to indicate he was still there.

The blonde thrashed a little here and there, but Sane (sometimes Roy) calmed him down. He screamed every now and then, or curse. But he really didn't mean it. He was just rambling nonsense to get his mind off the pain. As if he could barely talk…

By the time the mechanics were finished, Ed was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was heavy. Roy brushed the hair out of his face and whispered, "Don't worry… they're done. Go to sleep."

The 19-year-old stood up, and said his goodbyes. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out in the hall real quick.

He's been dying to see his grade on his test. He was sure he passed.

He took it out… and what it read scared him shitless.

"F. Try Harder Roy." Was scribbled in red pen. "Fuck! I'm screwed." His grade was going down inconsiderably. If he kept this up they might kick him out of college, or they won't let him come here anymore.

He'll just ask Maes to come tomorrow, and watch Edo-Chan while he studies. Yeah, that sounds good. "I hope Maes doesn't rile Ed up. He doesn't need it… ugh. Damn four-eyes," he thought aloud, not realizing who was listening.

Holding onto the frame of the door, about to face plant onto the floor, Ed stood looking at Roy. Who was Maes? What was he going to do with Edward? What's Roy doing?!

_**A/N: I know I know its short! Don't nag me. I just typed something up! I really needed to get this thing out. I'm sorry but, I think Roy-Boy would call Maes "Four-eyes" I just can't help it XD Oh! I got the whole "Get in my pants" shirt thing from Hot Topic X3 they literally have… or had a tank top that said in big white letters "GET IN MY PANTS." I just had to. Tsk… Roy and his naughty shirts. ANYWAYS! Next chapter will be interesting eh? … maybe. If I'm not lazy. Ah, whatever till next time dude~! **_

_**NOW REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeease~! I'll love you forever! **__** =w=**_

_**JA NE~!**_

_**XOXOXOXO~**_

_**FULLMETAL**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Maes Hughes

_**A/N: Hey guys…. I have no excuse for being this late. TWO MONTHS LIKE WTF! I'm getting lazier and lazier. After this I won't really be making anymore A/N's. I'm really determined to make this story chapters longer. I'll truly, honestly try. I've been rereading this story, and my god I need to improve my writing. I change scenes too fast, and mention other things quickly without describing. It seems cheesy, and out of order. Bear with me here please. After I finish this fic of mine I think I have an idea for my next one, but it'll be yaoi e/e sorry guys! Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Now why would I own FMA? I can't even keep up with my fanfiction! XD **_

Tightly, Ed's hands had squeezed the door frame. He could feel his newly automail shaking and giving out. He grinded his teeth together and braced himself. Desperately holding on, hoping Roy wouldn't know that he was eavesdropping. "Don't turn, don't turn, don't turn. Don't turn please," he whispered to himself.

"Fuck! I'm screwed!"

Ed knitted his eyebrow together completely and utterly confused by the teens' sudden outburst. He'd never really curse like that. Something must've really got him upset. He hoped it wasn't him. I mean, what if he was annoyed by him? Was Roy tired of him? Was he cursing because he knew he had to see Ed for even longer? What was wrong?! What did he do?!

"I'll just get Maes to watch him… yeah that sounds good." Who was Maes?! Now he didn't want to see him?! Dis Ed do something? He's getting someone else to replace him… he doesn't want to see Ed anymore? Why? Why would he do that? Maybe Ed was being too annoying, and needy. Maybe too childish. B-but he liked Roy. He was nice, and sweet. Loving, funny, comforting, understanding…! Why doesn't he want to see Ed anymore?!

He couldn't bear it! His mind was whirling and his prosthetic leg wasn't helping. His leg felt like it was on fire! It was shaking, and trembling. Almost as if it was burning from the inside out, and ripping apart his skin alive! He clenched his eyes shut, and simply hoped for the best.

His leg twisted, and the boy came tumbling down with a loud thud. A hurling scream came out of his mouth, but quickly shut his mouth and bit his lip roughly. Roy's head snapped to the other side, and rushed over to the injured boys' side. "Ed! Hey…?! You alright? C'mon… I got you." His pale hand reached out to lift the boy up.

Ed hissed in pain, and cringed. Was this an act? He was so confused! What was Roy thinking?! His mind buzzed, and whirled uncontrollably. Honestly, he didn't want Roy to help him in his weakened state at the moment. But, right now, he didn't really have that much of a choice. "Ed…" He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing," Ed replied flatly.

Roy shook his head and replied, "Everything." Without a chance for the blonde to reply, Roy scooped him up, and walked back into the hospital room.

He gently laid the Ed out on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Jeez Ed, be more careful with that leg of yours. I'm sure it hurts like a motherfucker- I mean, a lot…" He sighed aggravated. That test is getting to him. Who would've thought that a small test could get to the egotistical, womanizer Roy Mustang.

Softly, the teen ruffled Ed's messy hair. "Be careful, little one. Take a nap." He half-smiled, and patted his head. "Mmn," the blonde made a sound of discomfort but made no move to pull away. The only thing he could possibly do was sink into the soft bed, and slip into sleep slowly.

"Sweet dreams Edo-Chan." With that, he left with a lazy wave even though Ed couldn't see it.

Once the teen left, Ed cuddled his pillow and let his mind wander until he slipped into slumber. Oh boy, he didn't know what was coming. He'll be met with Maes Hughes tomorrow morning. Which for some people was a blessing, but for others it was just a living hell…

X~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Blearily, golden eyes cracked open, with sunshine shining in from the window which made the room seem quite bright. He groaned and tried pulling the blanket over his head but it was nowhere to be found. His flesh hand felt around frantically, hoping that he can find the nice soft material to shield his eyes from the intruding sun. "Mmmmn~"

"Looking for something?" An unusual cheery voice asked out of nowhere scaring the poor blonde shitless. His eyes opened a little more and glared at the intruder. "Fuck you."

"Ooooh~! Such language. Your only a little boy! What do you need, kiddo?"

Ed rolled over slightly, and kept his mouth shut. Who in the hell was this?! He seemed a little familiar, but he couldn't place it! WHERE IN THE HELL DID THIS CREEPER PEDOPHILE COME FROM?! His arm twitched, and he felt a shiver. This man… who was he?

"Oh!" He noised. "I'm Maes Hughes, it's nice to meet you Edward. I'm filling in for Roy. He got a bad grade and needs to study for it. Tsk tsk." The man chuckled to himself, and pushed up his glasses.

Edward's heart practically skipped a beat. He failed. It was his fault. Toy was always so busy taking care of him that he couldn't study, and failed. He made him get an F! What was wrong with him?! How could he not think of it?! He… he didn't want Roy to leave, but in the end it was his own fault that made Roy leave. No wonder he was irritated. He would've been too! "Fuck…" Ed whispered.

Maes raised a brow, but said nothing. He glanced at the ground to only see the blanket Ed was looking for. He smiled. The intelligent man picked up the soft blanket, and dusted it off. Oh…. God.

Once he took a second look it was completely bloody. It had red spots, and some smears. Ed wasn't a girl so surely it can't be that. Plus, if he was a girl he looked too young for such a thing if you get what Maes is reaching at. But he does have long hair, and a girlish-like face. No! It was just dirty.

No one washed it…? So much for rightful care.

With his parental-like instincts (even though he didn't even have a child of his own, he was planning on it soon enough.) he looked for other blankets, and was getting ready to yell at the staff for this. This boy can't be sitting in filth while he injured. As if he can clean it himself!

The 20-year-old quickly folded the filthy blanket, and set it on the chair. "Hey… Edward. You know, if your blanket has blood on it you can say something," He said softly. Ed turned his head to look at the man quite perplexed. When did it have blood on it? It was fine yesterday…

Slowly, his head turned down to stare at his metal arm. It was bleeding again. Swiftly, his flesh hand covered the port, and acted as it never happened. "Oh… sorry. I forgot," His teeth grinded, and they bit harshly on his bright pink lips.

However, Hughes wasn't stupid. The young adult did many things involving analyzing, and thinking outside of the box. He gave him a soft look, and walked toward the sleepy boy. "Now now, no need to lie." Ed looked at the elder straight in the eyes, with an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Hughes." With the most innocent and childish look he can pull off, he stared at him.

He learned that if you looked as innocent, cute, and pure as possible people would actually believe you with anything, and won't question you. Yeah, you get treated like a child, but it works.

Maes sighed. He leaned over and gripped Edward's left arm gently, almost as if he was a china doll. "Are you bleeding?" He asked with a soft but serious tone.

"No," he lied. The gooey crimson liquid was leaking through his fingers. He could feel it. He winced a little, and clenched the artificial arm tighter. "Let me see…"

"I said I'm not bleeding."

"You winced."

"No I didn't." The young adult lifted with other arm and delicately took Ed's hand of the wound.

_SLAP! _

The moment the blonde's hand was taken off he slammed his hand into Maes' face. Which made his glasses fly off his face, and land helplessly on the floor. It echoed throughout the silent room as if they were in a large cave.

To Ed's dismay, however, Maes had held his hand right after it hit his face, and kept it still. Keeping the smaller hand in his own much larger one, he leaned over and looked at the blood dripping down his arm. "Stay still," he whispered. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

He smiled.

After being slapped in the face, the man _smiled_. How could he smile?! Why won't he leave him alone?! All he wanted was his blanket to go back to sleep! How could it go so wrong?!

Maes walked over to the cabinet looking around for some sort of medical kit. There! He found some gauze, and pain relievers. Perfect. He sauntered back over, and sat on the edge of the small bed. As he looked closer, he could see a hair tie on the bed.

Ed had slipped the band from his hair, and let it hang. The bangs covered his face, and it was around his shoulders. "It's alright kiddo. It didn't hurt. I've been slapped before," he chuckled to himself.

Ed casted his gaze downwards and turned his head a touch. Faintly, you could hear him breathing, trying to calm down. Hughes smiled again, and patted his head.

Even though it was quite hard to put the gauze on without glasses he made it work. After finishing the medical work, he put two small pain relievers in the palm of his large hand. Gently, he tapped the boy on the shoulder, and handed the pills to him.

Before Maes had the chance to get a glass of water, Ed swallowed them dry. He coughed faintly, but it quickly resided. "You alright, Edward?" A small nod. "I'll get you another blanket." Another small nod. "You sure you're okay?" Nod. "Alrightie then~"

Without any time wasted, he brought back another fresh clean blanket and placed it around his shoulders. "Better" Nod. "You know, it's not your fault Roy failed his test…"

"Shut up."

"Roy had time to study."

"I said shut up."

"He's smart… he'll catch up in no time."

"Shut the hell up."

"Don't worry too much, it's not healthy."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" His voice had cracked insanely, and he squeaked. Blush quickly spread across his face, and he felt like he was going to cry. However, he kept it in. He really didn't want to embarrasses himself any further.

A small laugh. "So… you hit puberty huh?"

A small hit. "None of your business, you pedophile."

A roll of the eyes. "Not nice."

Ed took a deep breath. Those tears really wanted to come out. He didn't understand with Roy anymore. His thoughts were always buzzing, and twisting it into something darker by the minute. Yes, Maes was a kind man, but he wanted Roy. He longed for Roy. But, Roy needed to study. He's probably mad anyways.

He couldn't speak. He was mute. His lips were sealed. If he even uttered a word, those salty unwanted tears will come pouring down. He felt as if it was his fault, no matter what someone said. Roy probably hates him by now. He's a child how should he know! He was embarrassed, shaky, and felt uncomfortable. This man that he doesn't know is sitting right next to him, and is staring at him… l-like he knew what was happening. It's so much pressure! He felt frustrated! Everything ached, and he kept making a mess of things, and yet he couldn't even clean up his own messes! It…. Was just…. He felt so useless. He couldn't stop himself from his own escalating thoughts. It hurt. A lot. _Like a motherfucker_.

"Are you feeling okay, Edward?"

And that's all it took. One tear… and then another…. And another… another… and even more. By now he was sobbing. Everything built up until now. But he didn't want Maes to see him like this! HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Why? Why does he have to be so vulnerable? So soft? So… broken?

Two large hands were placed around his waist, and the next thing he knew he was being picked up by someone who was twice his age.

The blonde was placed on Maes' lap. The elder was sitting in one of the chairs near the bed, and had the quivering boy on his lap. "Shhh… you'll be fine. No need to cry. Do I need to call Roy…? Huh?"

The child shook his head. He didn't want to seem weak. He wanted to stop crying! Roy can't know… he's crying over him. Well, not completely, but most of those tears are about the teen. "Why not?" he asked gently.

Sniffle. "I-I don't… want him to k-k-know. It'll make me cry more." His breath hitched. "I caused him to leave… I-I never wanted him t-to leave."

"You'll feel better… trust me," he whispered softly to the sobbing child. With one hand rubbing the child's arm, the other had his phone. Thank god for IPhones. He spoke into the mic "Call Roy." The phone responded, and did as it was told.

"_Hello?"_ A strong voice answered that Ed knew all too well. His breath hitched again. Sadly, Roy had realized quickly. "Edo? Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt? Do you have a fever?" You can hear a papers shuffling and a pencil dropped on wood.

The blonde sniffled. "I-I'm fine…" he spoke quietly, and softly.

"_You don't seem like it… do I need to come over there?" _

"No! I'm fine…!" He pressed the end button and put his head in his arms.

Sadly, Maes looked down at the upset boy in his arms. "Roy talks about you all the time…"

He looked up. He was interested. His large red puffy golden eyes looked up at him. Maes continued, "He says you're a really cute kid. He gets kind of sad when you're mad at him, that's when he feels like he fails. Edward, you have a long way to actually make Roy-Boy mad…" He smiled again.

The 20-year-old bounced his leg a little and said comforting things. He was always considered "parental" and "soothing." It was just his nature. Whenever Gracia, his girlfriend, had cried or was upset he had comforted her, and knew how to deal with tears among tears. It was just his profession, in a way.

Ed had buried his face in the crook of Maes' neck, and cried. Not just because of Roy, but because of himself. He didn't like crying, so he felt weak, which made him cry more, and then his leg. It hurt so much, but he never voiced his pain. Never have. And Ed would like to keep it that way. But, not today. Maes can somehow make you voice your thoughts, and get you to show your true colors.

He didn't even really need to cry anymore but he couldn't help it. He wanted to scream at the older but he couldn't. He wanted to shove him away and say 'fuck off' but he can't! The only pitiful thing that came out of his mouth was…

"Can you put m-me down…?"

Maes gave a quick small squeeze, and did as he was requested to. "You're probably sleepy, eh? Go to sleep. BY the time you wake up I'll be gone. You'll see your Roy in a day or two." The moment Ed's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. His mind, thoughts, and tears had tired him out.

After a few hours, Maes came back. He was talking on the phone with his Gracia the whole time. He truly did love that woman. But, visiting hours were over now. He needed to get his car keys.

The door squeaked opened, and Maes slipped in. He looked on the counter where he first had placed them but they weren't there… the chair? Nope. Cabinets? No. Bed? No. Ed? Possibly.

The kid took them and slipped it in his pocket when Maes wasn't looking.

_Ed casted his gaze downwards and turned his head a touch. Faintly, you could hear him breathing, trying to calm down. Hughes smiled again, and patted his head. _ _When his head was down his hand reached to the keys and slipped them into his pocket. He couldn't resist._

After his episode, he completely forgot.

The man sighed. He hated doing this, but he needed his keys. Soundlessly, he removed the blanket off the blonde's body. Slowly, he slipped his hand in the blonde's pocket, and grabbed the keys. However, he was too late.

Ed jolted awake, and had a blush across his face. "You… how? What? I thought… WHAT?! YOU PEDOPHILE! YOUR FINGERS GRAZED _IT_ YOU DAMN PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE!" His voice squeaked, and seemed off tone. Maes froze.

Oh shit.

"No! Ed! You had my-"

"I DON'T CARE! ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN TELL ROY I'VE BEEN MOLESTED BY YOU!" Before anything could escalate Maes hauled ass out of there. The last thing he needed was to be killed by Roy. Even though he knew Roy would never do that, he could be kind of, just a tad, scary when he was mad.

Ed shivered. This is why he only wanted Roy. Other people were just perverts and pedophiles. Sadly enough, Roy was considered one too.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review please and tell me what you think :D**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fading Away

_**A/N: Hey Guys~! Long time no see…. Heh ^^; **__**Please Don't kill me ;-;**__** ENJOY~! AND REVIEW! **_

_**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, aiight bro? **_

* * *

Maes came rushing down the hallway and bust open the door to his dorm. "I'M HOME ROY-BOY!" Roy scowled, "This room isn't even 10 feet long, no need to yell. Damn." The green-eyed man smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry." He strode over and plopped on his bed, landing with a bounce.

Roy sighed, "What're you doin' here so early anyways? I was expecting you in like a half an hour ago."

"Le gasp! You don't like me anymore," the man fake gasped and had a dramatic look.

"No. I was planning on doing something when _you_ weren't here…"

"Like what? Play with your best friend?" Maes winked.

"You know my right hand is my fav~" he winked back with a chuckle. "I was gunna study. In peace." The raven rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Oh… whoops. Had to leave." The 20-year-old nodded approving his own statement.

"Leave Edo early? Now that's preposterous!" he laughed, but within a second his face tuned blank. "No seriously, why?"

Maes put his hands up in defense, and took a large breath. "before you beat the shit outta me please understand that Edward started it."

"Fine."

"Well, let's say uhm…. My hand kinda grazed against something very personal of a man BUT! HEHADMYKEYSINHISPOCKETANDICOULDNTGETTHEM!" He whined quickly before his best friend could make any wild assumptions. Roy glared.

"Great. The kid already went through emotional and physical trauma. Now he gets sexual trauma by a straight man!"

"Hey. That's soon to be engaged man to you, Mister!"

"Whatever now I'm going to kill you…!"

"BUT YOU PROMISED~~~!"

And, thus the two friends' arguments continued the rest of the night till' about twelve a.m.

* * *

Ed rolled around in the bed. All the pure white sheets twisted and blanket thrown on the hospital floor. The golden head slammed on the pillow face first. "Mmf. Mi man't SLEEEEEEP!" The child have been awake for over an hour simply rolling around extremely uncomfortable. Every morning he always awoke with red gooey blood on the bed, and a rapid heartbeat. It was annoying, dammit!

He looked to the counter. "Maybe some pills…" He was only supposed to take a few a day, but he really can't sleep. He knows they're strong and will probably knock his sorry ass to sleep within a few minutes. If it's a nice dreamless sleep, then he'll risk it.

His flesh hand lazily felt around in the dark until it found a bottle of pills. He tried to grab it but due to the dark it simply slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor. He grunted. The annoyed blonde kept trying to grab one after another but they ended up falling on the floor or he started to slip off the bed.

Eventually, he slipped and fell right onto the hard surface, hitting his nose in the process. Slowly, he felt the oozing liquid drip down. "Fuck me," The 10-year-old cursed. Ed carefully pulled himself up balancing on his flesh leg, not even daring to put his fresh new metal leg on the blood and pill bottled ground.

Giving up, and crawled into bed, his only artificial hand covering his nose, letting all the warm liquid seep onto it. He was truly used to the feeling of blood by now.

His golden head fell onto the pillow. Wide awake. Looks like he's not getting any sleep tonight. Ed sighed. This really sucked donkey balls. "Hurts like a motherfucker," he hissed, rolling around uncomfortably.

All he could do is sit there like some kind of idiot, letting his nose bleed out, and his automail ache. Honestly, this hospital shit is getting old…

* * *

Roy walked in with Jean, Starbucks in their hand. The smoker chugged down the rest of his and tossed it in the trash. "C'mon Roy."

"I'll catch up need to go take a piss. Be back." The friend rolled his eyes and gave a halfhearted wave, heading to Al's room.

Jean came into the hallway, but what he saw baffled him. An older lady was yanking Al's hand. "Mr. Elric. Please cooperate. We promise we'll retrieve your brother within a year or so."

"No~! I don't wanna go."

Without a word, Jean sped over. "Al, what in the living hell is goin' on?!"

Now the elder lady cut in, "Sir, watch your tongue. Alphonse Elric is now healed and well, we'll be taking him to the orphanage. We'll take his brother once he recovers."

"Can't he just wait for his brother?!"

"No he may not."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because he can't." Jean scowled.

Once again, Al was pulled ruthlessly. The young boy squirmed, and fidgeted. "But I want Ed~"

"NO." The woman was stern. It seems as if Sane already knew as he was not here to stop anything and other Nurses were trying to coax cute little Alphonse to go with the "nice lady." Pft! Nice lady my ass!

Finally, Al was yanked to his feet. "Brother~~!" He cried. "ED! I DON'T WANNA GO!" The boy started to cry. "ED~~~! BROTHER!"

Ed leaned up from his wide awake state, as he already stayed up the whole night. His blood was dried on his hand and face, but it still felt a little sore. His sharp eyes darted towards the door. Without effort, he got up on his wobbly legs and made himself walk. He threw the door open, head turning left and right with heavy breaths.

"AL?!"

"BROTHER~~~! LET GO! IDONTWANNAGO!" His little brother's crying voice reached his ears.

And that's all it took.

He was off. His automail port was aching and throbbing, but at this moment he could care less. '_Please be okay Al. Please.' _He ran soppily, and fell once on his face again, but he didn't care. His nose continued from where it left off, and came down his face.

He skidded around the last hallway seeing Jean and Sane coming from the other side. There was an older lady speaking to him. "Your brother isn't coming along. _Why won't be quiet and behave!_" There was venom in her voice and it ripped bit by bit at Ed's heart left only for his brother.

"ALPHONSE!"

Al turned and spotted his only savor. "BROTHER!" The lady scowled and yanked on Al's hand. "Let's go. _Now._" Ed ground his teeth, and started to run towards them. To the boys' dismay Sane snatched his arm, and pulled him back. "He has to leave, Edward."

"NO! NO HES NOT LEAVING!" Jean then came and had to hold Ed back as well. They both held his arms back. Edward was pulling, scratching, biting, anything he could muster.

All he could do is watch in horror as his only brother slowly faded from his life.

* * *

Roy calmly pulled up his skinny jeans and button them. It felt good to finally go to the bathroom. He drank way too much coffee. He walked over to the sink humming peacefully, smirking at the mirror at his sexy image.

Squirting a bit of soap in his hand, he turned on the sink with the other, washing his hand thoroughly while looking, or winking, at his own beautiful face. Ah, today felt nice.

His slick hands turned off the sink and grabbed a paper towel drying his once dripping wet hands. He grabbed his ice coffee off the counter and sipped on it. He was sauntering out the door until he heard "ROY! COME OVER HERE!"

* * *

Both Sane, and Jean struggling insanely called for the one and only. The teen screamed, "ROY! COME OVER HERE!"

Hearing the screams and yells, Roy then came dashing down the hall watching the sickening scene before him. As he dashed toward Ed, his coffee was smacked and spilled all over his new shirt, and floor. Ed's bloody nose and hand were dripping to make even more of a mess all over the shiny surface.

The teen quickly grabbed his waist, but Ed tore his automail arm from Sane and slammed his metal elbow into Roy's stomach, making him gag, and loosen his grip. Jean jerked Ed's flesh arm, but the boy lifted his automail leg as best as he could and crashed it into his thigh, then bringing his automail hand to slap him in the face.

Now that hurt like a bitch!

The golden boy was now running as best as he could to catch up to his little brother. His leg had other plans. It gave out making him twist and fall straight on the floor scraping his knee, and hitting his automail knee. Which resulted in blood pouring out. His forehead then connected with the floor, and gave out a hitched breath.

Sane came rushing over bringing Ed up, off the floor. "Edward! Edward Elric?! Can you hear me?! Listen to me!" He shook him lightly. The blonde cracked a golden eye open. His hand reached over to a groaning Roy, and pulled on his shirt. "Ed? Edward, everything's going to be okay. A-alright? Ow… you hear me? Okay? C'mon, you're okay. Just respond. C'mere."

The pained teen brought Ed into a hug into a now stained shirt. "He's gone…"

"Pardon?"

"H-he's gone. Alphonse. He's gone." Roy frowned. And pulled Ed closer.

"Edo, it's okay. You'll see him."

"He's gone…" That's all the shocked blonde could say. His expression was blank, and held nothingness. There was no fire in his eyes, no scowl, no crying, no yelling. Nothing. Edward just admitted the heartbreaking reality. His brother was taken from him. Again. By a rude woman that wouldn't know how to treat him right. It all came crashing down on the boy in an instant.

He panicked.

His limp body wrenched out of Roy's grip, and shook uncontrollably. "I-I…" His breath hitched. "Al, Alphonse….. where? Why?" Blood dripped down his forehead, and made a thin line right off his chin and plopped onto his hand.

_Break._

Edward threw his hands onto his face and lost it. "AL! WHY COULDN'T I GET TO HIM! I NEED HIM! PLEASE…. Please. Ah…" He started to cough, and whimper, cry, sob, and scream. All at once. Anything. Anything he could do. He wanted to let it all out know, and never again. After this he would have nothing left. Nothing at all…

Sane sighed, and rubbed his temples. This will definitely cause serious problems. Sane mumbled under his breath "PTSD… shit."

And all Roy could do was stare in complete and utter shock. _'Edo-Chan...'_

_**A/N: not much I know. Thanks Coment for the help. I love you! *heart* Real short and confusing but this part is really important. I wanted to get it out. 170 REVIEWS FOR THIS! DAMN! I thought I had Like 135. I usually get 10 reviews per chapter. Thanks guys. I love you all, especially you Coment~ ^^ Sorry for the crapiness, real emotional though. I ditched my math homework for you guys (I'm a straight A student and now I have a B in his class -.- you're welcome -.-) LOVE YOU! **_

_**Ja Ne~ **_

_**XOXOXOXO~ **_

_**FULLMETAL **_

_***BY THE WAY: If I have any mistakes with this stuff, sorry. Or if it's just like "WTF O_O" then tell me and explain. Try to log in if you have a question so I can PM you. And if you guys know what PTSD is out it in the review! It's good to know~! If you don't I'll give a description (Or Sane XD) of what it is. Disorders is my subject bro! ANYWAYS BAI~! I ramble too much... e.e***_


End file.
